La Consorte
by KaitouLucifer
Summary: Todo comenzo como una imposicion, hasta que finalmente te conoci y me rendi
1. Chapter 1

**\- La Consorte -**

**Capitulo 1**

**Por Kaitou Lucifer**

Los últimos vestigios de luz bañaban aquel majestuoso edificio conocido por muchos en una zona exclusiva de Tokio, estoico e impasible un joven albino reposaba su gélida mirada sobre el amplio litoral que el último piso develaba, contemplando la magnificencia de su imperio, Sesshomaru Matsudaira durante numerosos años había sido idolatrado y temido por su inigualable destreza en el ámbito de los negocios, su éxito lo había catapultado a la cúspide económica como heredero único del emporio petrolero que su difunto padre el Jeque Matsudaira otorgo cuando este cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Para el magnate no existía límite alguno, su envidiable posición económica y política pronto atrajo la atención e interés de muchas personas, entre ellas del género femenino sumándose inevitablemente a la lista de solteros más codiciados en todo el mundo.

Por numerosos años se especuló sobre si algún día el magnate sentaría cabeza, ya que los paparazzi en algunas ocasiones obtenían fotografías con diferentes damas en turno, pero nunca era la misma, tal parecía que ninguna fémina llenaba sus expectativas, fue así que la prensa rosa lo termino por catalogar bajo el nombre de demonio blanco.

Sesshomaru sorbió un trago de aquel elixir dorado reconociendo el encabezado de uno de los diarios internacionales que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Un leve resoplido salió de su garganta mientras giraba con superioridad su mirada hacia un grupo de hombres de mayor edad que se encontraban en el interior de aquel majestuoso recinto, los murmullos llenos de impotencia se escuchaban claramente a lo largo de las cuatro paredes y por el tono y semblante en sus rostros parecían tener ya varias horas revisando lo que parecía ser un contrato.

-Esto no es posible…-declaro de repente el hombre levantándose abruptamente de su lugar –Lo que usted pide es inconcebible –espeto nervioso y con coraje.

-¿¡Que es inaceptable!?, El Sr. Matsudaira está dispuesto a comprar en su totalidad las empresas Rayko además de absorber con ella todas las deudas y disputas que se tienen con sus acreedores –espeto un hombrecillo de baja estatura y ojos saltones –Cualquier otro candidato ni siquiera les ofrecería la mitad de lo que le está ofreciendo su ilustrísima! –sentencio mordaz el abogado del poderoso magnate.

-Se perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra en estos momentos nuestra empresa –aclaro el hombre nuevamente –pero esto…

-Y no olviden a sus familias –interrumpió el abogado recordándoles la terrible vergüenza y desprestigio que sufriría sus familias de no cerrar aquel dichoso contrato – usted no esta en posición de negociar a estas alturas nada –sentencio con dureza mientras el otro hombre mostraba un semblante de resignación.

-Sr. Matsudaira por favor –suplico el hombre mayor con vehemencia.

-Guarda silencio Mioga –solicito una voz femenina al otro lado de la enorme mesa, su mirada escarlata se agudizo, detallando el porte gallardo del magnate contemplando que quizás su plan funcionaria –No veo porque no aceptar, después de todo este lugar no lo vale.

El semblante en el rostro del abogado se ensombrecio de repente, sintiéndose impotente –Yo se que a usted no le importa la empresa que con tanto sacrificio levanto su esposo Sra. Hashimoto –espeto con amargura y recelo –pero recuerde que este es el patrimonio que le dejo su honorable esposo a usted y a su hija, mi deber es velar por los intereses de ambas.

Kagura arrugo el puente de su nariz en señal de disgusto –Mi bienestar y el de mi hijastra quedara bajo mi criterio, ocúpate de tus asuntos –señalo imperativa desde su lugar agitando con elegancia su abanico tradicional –Ya bastante le hemos hecho perder el tiempo a su ilustrísima, firmare el contrato –sentencio altiva al abogado, devorando con su mirada al magnate.

-Kondo jamás hubiera accedido a esto! –puntualizo Mioga con enojo.

Sesshomaru bufo indiferente desde su lugar mientras una suave brisa de aire revolvía sus mechones plateados dedicándole una mirada fría y decisiva al asustadizo abogado que le acompañaba –Esa es la ultima oferta! ¡Su ilustrísima no está interesado en nada mas! –espeto Jaken leyendo el semblante de molestia del albino, sintiendo como este le miraba de soslayo con aquella glaciar mirada dorada.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente para el hombre mayor sintiéndose sin ninguna otra alternativa, no podía creer lo que Kagura y los ejecutivos a su costado habían hecho para presionaban con firmar el acuerdo de manera ruin e interesada anteponiendo cada uno su voto a favor de aquello –Jaken…-musito Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida con impaciencia al no estar dispuesto a perder mas su tiempo.

El abogado le miro de soslayo asintiendo en señal de comprensión tomando rápidamente los papeles del glamuroso escritorio –Bien señores, no habrá acuerdo entonces –dicto al apesadumbrado hombre de enfrente –El proceso de embargo de propiedades comenzará en los siguientes días –lanzo como el hábil cazador de negocios que era.

Incrédula, Kagura observo como su salvación se le escapaba como agua entre las manos, Sesshomaru salió con elegancia del recinto pasando al lado de los presentes con indiferencia, un golpe en el escritorio llamo la atención de Mioga junto a la de otros más –Nos has hundido en la miseria! –exclamo con furia.

–Mioga! ¡La decisión es unánime! ¡Ya no hay nada más de que hablar! –Ordeno uno de los ejecutivos de la mesa directiva.

-Buena suerte –espeto Jaken cínicamente tomando el maletín con los documentos para retirarse, los ejecutivos alzaron sus vistas incrédulas sintiendo el comienzo de su ruina por las venas.

-No! Espere por favor…-suplico con pesar el hombre mayor mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y grandes gotas de sudor se corrían a través de su rostro –Esta bien… -musito con resignación tomando uno de los bolígrafos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

-Señora Hashimoto –antepuso el abogado de la familia con resignación, extendiéndoselo con letanía ya que él era el único que se oponía al saber lo que realmente se estaba sacrificando.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin dubitación Kagura firmo el documento. Estaba hecho, lo que ella en su juventud no había podido obtener del antecesor de Matsudaira lo conseguiría a como diera lugar con el actual, el primer paso ya estaba hecho.

Mioga simplemente observo con repugnancia a la esposa de su mejor amigo, era claro que no lo hacía pensando en "ellas", uno a uno los accionistas mayoritarios plasmaron la firma en el contrato de compra venta.

Jaken sonrió disimuladamente con victoria, carraspeando para obtener su atención –Una sabia decisión señores –comento fríamente mientras guardaba inmediatamente los papeles en su maletín.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Mioga arrastro a Kagura hacia un lugar privado perdiendo el poco respeto que alguna vez le había guardado al ser la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-¡Suéltame Imbécil! –exclamo Kagura, una vez lejos de los demás –¿pero qué te estas creyendo!?

-Esto que acabas de hacer Kagura no tiene nombre! –Exasperado Mioga le reclamo –Kondo jamás se dio cuenta la clase de mujer que eres, pero yo sí! ¡Ni difunto respetaste su última voluntad! ¡Tú nunca lo amaste!

-Cierra la boca! No veo porque tanta exaltación! Matsudaira solo está pidiendo esa única condición para salvarnos de la ruina…nadie mas lo hará…es un precio bastante justo a mi parecer –musito Kagura con indiferencia –ya es hora de que la hija de Kondo haga algo por esta familia.

Mioga desconocía los verdaderos motivos que tenía el jeque para pedir semejante condición en aquel contrato, ciertamente lo desubicaba…que ganaría obteniendo aquello que se estipulaba…

-No tenemos otra alternativa – musito Kagura mordaz, alejándose del lugar.

–El monto se cubrirá mañana a primera hora a todos los involucrados junto con las liberaciones y condonaciones correspondientes –aclaro con frivolidad –en cuanto a la otra parte del trato… su ilustrísima demanda cumplir su condición el mismo día, así que la joven deberá ser trasladada cuanto antes a la mansión Matsudaira, Kagura escucho el sonido de la opulencia, sin duda aquella había sido la mejor inversión de su vida, pensó.

-Recuerden que la compraventa se anunciara en el tiempo pactado por ello les recuerdo el acuerdo de confidencialidad pactado, su familia seguirá disfrutando de los beneficios de los que hasta ahora han venido haciendo siempre y cuando todo salga como su ilustrísima disponga –aclaro Jaken caminando hacia la puerta de salida –Hasta entonces caballeros.

Una Rang Rover Velar negra con vidrios polarizados se encontraba apostada en la entrada del majestuoso edificio, el poderoso magnate se encontraba meditativo centrando su atención sobre uno de los diarios internacionales, de pronto una de las puertas traseras se abrió revelando al hombrecillo que estaba a su servicio, con una seña casi imperceptible Sesshomaru ordeno a sus guardaespaldas abandonar las instalaciones centrando su atención ahora en su fiel sirviente.

-El trato ha sido cerrado Sesshomaru-sama –declaro con victoria el abogado mientras sacaba de su maletín los papeles y se los entregaba.

El albino solo los miro relativamente por unos segundos clavando nuevamente su ambarino mirar hacia el panorama del exterior –Totosai se hará cargo de recogerla –declaro tajante mientras el imponente móvil avanzaba con mayor velocidad perdiéndose a la distancia por las oscuras calles.

Jaken asintió guardando silencio, en algunas ocasiones le parecía extraña la manera de actuar del magnate, pero sabía que siempre había un trasfondo sobre cada acción que ejercía, el nunca perdía.

La suave brisa matinal acaricio y removió con parsimonia los suaves y rebeldes mechones de una hermosa joven que se encontraba descansando ampliamente sobre uno de los divanes en su habitación, el libro que reposaba sobre su vientre resbalo cayendo con brusquedad al suelo mientras su dueña se desemperezaba en su lugar sacando algunos suspiros por la falta de sueño, Rin aspiro nuevamente el cálido aire que entraba por entre las cortinas de su habitación haciéndola volver del país de los sueños.

-Que sueño tengo…-declaro tallándose los ojos mientras se incorporaba y tomaba del suelo su libro –Y todo gracias a ti! –Declaro juguetonamente, incriminando con su vista al pequeño y viejecillo libro en sus manos –Esta vez el profesor de literatura se paso…-susurro soltando un gran bostezo.

Un golpecito en su puerta la saco de su ensoñación concediendo instantáneamente la entrada al visitante –Buenos días Rin –musito una mujer entrando abiertamente por la habitación.

-Buenos días Asuka –contesto Rin mientras colocaba el libro en una de las mesitas de centro – Te he traído el desayuno –menciono la morena con una reverencia –Piensas salir tan temprano el día de hoy?

-Si… tengo examen –declaro adentrándose hacia el cuarto del vestidor para alistar sus ropas –_Sanndayshu_ (Colección de los tres reinos) este es nuevo Rin…-declaro Asuka con interés.

-Si…el profesor considera que es bueno para nuestra base sobre la cultura… y debo confesar que me pareció interesante –musito Rin desde el baño.

-En serio? ¿Bueno…tendré que leerlo en alguna oportunidad –susurro con picardía mirando hacia uno de los tantos bosquejos que tenía sobre su habitación –Lo terminaste? –cuestiono Asuka interesada al notar los matices tan intensos que tenia plasmado un lienzo en el fondo, cada pincelazo fue dado queriendo plasmar la naturaleza en aquel entonces del pensamiento de la joven –Has estado leyendo mucho? –cuestiono detallando el acabado con genuino interés.

-No –contesto Rin serena mientras terminaba de cepillar sus rizos desde el tocador rociando perfume discretamente sobre su cuerpo –Debo irme ahora –musito Rin tomando su maletín y el libro de las manos de la mesita de centro –Si no lo hago llegare tarde… –ajustando el cinturón de la mochila en el camino.

-Buenos días Srita. Hashimoto –saludo respetuosamente el chofer sosteniéndole la puerta de su Audi convertible color plata –Rin! –exclamo la joven en un mohín retador –Takashi! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre!? –respingo entrando inmediatamente en el auto.

-Rin sabes que no es correcto…tienes idea del problema en que me metí la última vez con tu madrastra cuando me escucho hablándote con tanta informalidad –argumento el joven palideciendo de repente, Rin por su parte solo le sonrió coqueta sin ninguna traba e inclinándose logrando poner al joven nervioso –Mi madrastra en estos momentos está en su quinto sueño… ¡Dudo mucho q te escuche! –contrapuso la joven con carisma –Además… no es como si fueras un completo extraño o sí? – Cuestiono acortando un poco más el espacio entre ambos –Podrás haber sido un patán conmigo en la infancia…pero ahora eres un joven buenmozo que sabe comportarse…

Takashi trago grueso desde su lugar sintiéndose como un adolescente con las hormonas alebrestadas viéndose imposibilitado a contestar y es que ciertamente la joven frente a él era una hermosura y si le sumaba lo cautivante que en algunas ocasiones llegaba a ser le resultaba difícil controlar aquellos impulsos –Señorita… -murmuro vencido rodando los ojos, observando como Rin se carcajeaba victoriosa y presionaba el acelerador a fondo patinando las llantas de su convertible para salir de allí.

-Rin-sama dos… Takashi cero…-musito Asuka de cerca carcajeándose por la treta atrevida de la joven.

La sonrisa en su rostro era deslumbrante, a sus 23 años de edad Rin era una joven vivaz y sorprendentemente soñadora, siempre luchaba por defender sus ideales y jamás dejaba que otros trataran de menospreciarla…su padre siempre le había inculcado a ser luchadora y afrontar las cosas de frente y ciertamente muchas veces les provocaba dolores de cabeza a sus profesores de literatura.

Había escogido la carrera de arte ya que le fascinaba continuar con su más grande pasión… la pintura, cada cierto tiempo terminaba un bosquejo nuevo plasmando los sucesos e ideas que le ocurrían en esos días de forma inigualable…

Entonces recordó uno de los lienzos en particular…su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras su subconsciente la transportaba días atrás a una de las tantas veladas a las que se veía obligada a asistir por petición de su madrastra…

FLASH BACK

La velada prácticamente iba a la mitad y su aburrimiento en incremento, era increíble ver la cantidad de cosas que se podían discutir y criticar en esas "sesiones de masoquismo puro e idiosincrasia" como ella así les llamaba…pero allí estaba…soportando todo aquello, desde el repentino fallecimiento de su padre, Rin había perdido ese interés que la animaba a continuar con sus planes de vida futura, a pesar de que el destino había sido cruel al arrebatarle a su madre desde temprana edad, su padre nunca la abandono a su suerte y pensando en su bienestar volvió a casarse, solo que la relación con su madrastra no se desarrolló como ella hubiese esperado.

Kagura era fría y jamás mostro interés alguno por conocerla realmente, su madrastra jamás adopto el rol de madre sustituta ni por un instante pero no por ello Rin descuido su persona y gracias al amor incondicional de su padre y las personas del servicio que la adoraban fue que maduro desde temprana edad, la partida de su padre la enclaustro durante algún tiempo, a su madrastra por el contrario parecía no haberle afectado o bien había optado por esconder su perdida ya que no había dejado de asistir a los eventos sociales de la elite donde la mayoría de las jóvenes hijas de poderosos empresarios mantenían sus pensamientos e impulsos a raya ya que nunca sabrían cuando serian las "damas en turno" de la velada.

Aquellas glamurosas fiestas eran disfrazadas con motivos "sociales" irrelevantes a su persona ya que siempre terminaban anunciando algún compromiso o unión de alguno de las elites del club social, y esta vez para variar hasta habían planeado darle un cambio no solo en lo literal al tratarse de una fiesta de disfraces. Fastidiada tomo de la primera charola que tuvo a su alcance dos copas de vino blanco que paseaban constantemente los distintos meseros en el área, observo por el rabillo del ojo como todos parecían no notar su existencia y con sigilo decidió salir de aquella apócrifa tertulilla.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta al sentirse completamente liberada…aire…cuanto había olvidado lo bien que se sentía respirar el aire del exterior…ciertamente los olores de dentro la mareaban constantemente ya fuera por el tabaco de los mayores al acercarse a saludar o el excesivo olor del bourbon que desprendían sus semejantes conforme avanzaban y socializaban en el entorno.

La noche era fresca, desde el jardín se podía vislumbrar la hermosa silueta de la luna que, hacia juego junto a la estela brillante de estrellas sobre el manto, los bellos de su piel se erizaron momentáneamente al sentir el cambio de temperatura, pero no le importo, una fugaz sonrisa se asomo por sus labios al recordar como Asuka le insistió horas antes en llevar una fina estola para protegerse del clima, pero no…ella se había negado con testarudez sin darle oportunidad de pelea.

Otro respingo salió de sus labios mientras reía abiertamente levantando su vista para admirar el hermoso jardín de enfrente, con incredulidad comenzó a avanzar introduciéndose por lo pasillos de piedrilla que formaban las columnas de finos arbustos cortados simétricamente, se sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Los brillantinos de su hermoso vestido negro comenzaron a resplandecer tenuemente por las tenues luces que daban los candelabros revelando lo bien que se corría la sedosa tela sobre sus curvas, el vestido era largo y strapless, tenia numerosos holanes que se perdían mayormente entre los risos que caían sobre su espalda descubierta.

Sin siquiera notarlo termino introduciéndose hasta el centro contemplando cautivada el pequeño estanque con algunos cisnes danzando suavemente sobre sus aguas, sintiéndose sedienta brindo abiertamente frente a sus espectadores que permanecían dentro de la enorme mansión –Damas y Caballeros…Por el placer de ser jamás descubierta y consumida por su "galantería"…-declaro con una sonrisa mientras daba un gran sorbo a su copa ya que con la sed que sentía eventualmente termino con su contenido arrojándola sin delicadeza sobre el césped.

-Hay alguien ahí –musito un joven de cerca asustando abiertamente a la joven que en esos instantes se sentía "momentáneamente libre".

-Rin? –musito nuevamente una ronca voz que ella misma reconoció instantáneamente.

Espantada, la joven miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando una posible salida o escondite escuchando como el eco de unos pasos se hacían cada vez más audibles –¡Maldición! –declaro mentalmente tomando con rapidez el contenido de la segunda copa y sujetando la extensa tela de su vestido para salir lo más pronto de allí.

Milagrosamente había podido escabullirse sobre uno de los enormes muros de césped que reposaban sobre los alrededores esperando con la respiración acelerada a que el dueño de aquella voz no la descubriese, Bankotsu se detuvo justamente sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba parada momentos antes buscándola con la mirada incesantemente.

Sabia que el joven desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia sentimientos hacia su persona y había manifestado abiertamente frente a su padre su indiscutible interés e intenciones…aun no podía creer que hubiese solicitado el permiso a su padre para visitarla y "cortejarla" con la seguridad de que aquello seria correspondido y terminaría como todos ya sabían, un respingo rebelde se le escapo involuntariamente al recordar aquello –definitivamente que no! -cavilo sin meditar que fue bastante audible para el exterior.

-Hola? –musito nuevamente el moreno esta vez caminando hacia el enorme muro de arbustos.

Rin abrió sus ojos asustada sintiéndose descubierta por su impulsiva personalidad dando algunos pasos hacia atrás despistadamente con el afán de alargar la distancia, Bankotsu acorto la distancia sobre una de las murallas con enredaderas enfocando su vista al escuchar el brusco movimiento en el interior de estas, provocando que Rin aspirara profundamente mientras rogaba internamente por que no la encontrara, sin detenerse finalmente salió de aquella prisión chocando accidentalmente contra alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras un suave respingo de susto salía de su garganta sintiendo como sus pasos la llevaban al punto de perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Un abrazo fuerte la retuvo, sosteniéndola de una dura caída mientras sus ojos se cerraban impulsivamente esperando un golpe que nunca llego, entonces la sorpresa fue sustituida por la curiosidad y con firmeza abrió lentamente sus ojos topando de golpe con una penetrante mirada ambarina que la escrutaba con aparente desinterés.

El carmín en sus mejillas entonces apareció reflejando su incomodidad sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, como si no hubiese necesidad alguna… Rin se encontrada suspendida en el aire entre los brazos de un joven alto albino con el cuerpo semi-inclinado, la seda del vestido se había corrido hacia el suelo ajustándose hacia cada curva de su cuerpo mientras que su larga melena azabache reposaba armoniosamente hacia atrás mezclándose con rebeldía entre las telas.

El joven no le despegaba la mirada de encima detallando con discreción su situación, decidiendo internamente si terminar o no con aquello, el ruido de los arbustos crujir entonces rompió aquella burbuja captando irremediablemente la atención de ambos.

-Hola? –musito Bankotsu nuevamente al estar seguro de escuchar voces, avanzando cada vez mas por entre la maraña de hojas.

Rin entonces reacciono y su piel se crispo al sentirse atrapada, el joven delicadamente la atrajo hacia el para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio descubriendo internamente para su sorpresa lo bien que se veía vestida de aquella manera.

-Gracias…-susurro Rin de manera casi inaudible detrás de su antifaz mientras acomodaba sus ropas mirando de reojo sobre el costado del albino como los arbustos se movían de un lado a otro –Es que nunca se da por vencido! –murmuro la joven con coraje haciendo una mueca de desagrado, buscando la manera de esconderse de él.

-Rin? ¿Eres tú? –cuestiono el joven aristócrata distinguiendo un par de figuras mas adelante.

Rin abrió su boca vencida incapaz de pensar en una salida mientras colocaba su mano con resignación sobre su frente y se preparaba mentalmente para inventar una buena escusa –Rayos! –susurro apretando su mandíbula en señal clara de desagrado.

Sesshomaru por su lado giro su vista aun portando su antifaz hacia los arbustos sintiendo como su enojo crecía cada vez mas al sentir la cercanía de aquel intruso, viro nuevamente su atención en Rin encontrando claramente la respuesta que esperaba, avanzo acortando la distancia entre ambos encontrándose con la mirada inocente y sorprendida de la joven al sentir como las astutas manos del joven apresaban su cintura y su fragancia varonil la envolvía derribando sus defensas para ceder voluntariamente ante aquel juego de seducción –Pero que cree que hace?! –cuestiono incrédula.

Bankotsu salió de los arbustos finalmente virando su vista hacia atrás, maldiciendo internamente el haberse metido en aquello mientras sacudía con impaciencia sus ropas y reacomodaba su máscara sombría virando su vista nuevamente hacia enfrente.

Pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, frente a él y con lentitud observo con espasmo como el joven albino se adueñaba por completo de aquellos dulces y tentadores botoncillos de cerezo que durante meses él estuvo tentado a probar, así es… era ella… la mujer que se había adueñado caprichosamente de todos sus pensamientos… la reconoció al instante de verla entre los brazos de aquel estoico sujeto, detallando cierta rudeza en sus movimientos…no…no era rudeza…era algo así como posesividad… pertenencia…derecho y dominancia sobre ella, su semblante se ensombreció al sentirse ahora como un "intruso" y con un leve carraspeo interrumpió el momento.

Rin en un principio forcejeo ante el intruso, ¡aquello se había salido de control! ¿Qué rayos pretendía ese sujeto? Trato de rechazarlo, pero entonces su lengua hizo contacto con la suya, degustándola con letanía, como si fuese un exquisito manjar. Exhalo hipnotizada aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el cálido aliento de Sesshomaru sobre su rostro al separarse solo por centímetros mientras entreabría sus ojos para observarle, Sesshomaru por su parte profundizo su mirada oro por instante sobre la suya para segundos después despegarla y mirar amenazadoramente al intruso.

-Matsudaira –saludo el moreno forzadamente al sentir un nudo en la boca del estomago –Parece ser que encontraste primero lo que yo andaba buscando con tanto afín –señalo mirando irónicamente ahora a Rin –Al fin la encuentro señorita Hashimoto –ronroneo con cinismo en sus palabras –Te he estado buscando durante toda la noche –señalo mientras su azulado mirar la detallaba.

Rin por su parte se separo entonces de Sesshomaru sintiéndose incomoda ante el joven –Tu madrastra está preocupada y me mando buscarte, pero no imagine encontrarte bajo estas circunstancias –espeto con desagrado el moreno.

-No sabía que trabajabas ahora para mi madrastra –contesto con mofa la joven rompiendo la cercanía que tenia con el joven albino –eres su nuevo mayordomo acaso? –inquirió burlona, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu levanto el rictus altivo, nada contento con el comentario de la pelinegra –Si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme –indico con un gesto de su mano. Rin le ignoro caminando hacia el puentecillo que conducía hacia el salón nuevamente.

–Mi padre podrá haberle concedido su permiso para acercarse –aclaro la joven, deteniendo su marcha momentáneamente –pero jamás tendrá derecho a decidir sobre mis actos y mi vida – contrapuso con enojo la joven –No lo olvide –enfatizo.

-Cierto…por el momento no pero no debe olvidar los deseos de su difunto padre –antepuso nuevamente Bankotsu –Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no estoy dispuesto a ceder fácilmente y compartir lo que me gusta –declaro abiertamente mientras le devolvía una fría mirada al magnate.

–Es muy presuntuoso de su parte asumir que tiene algo que ni siquiera es suyo –espeto Rin abiertamente mirándolo con insignificancia y recelo continuando con caminar sin detenerse a escuchar más.

-Lo sé, pero sé que tarde o temprano tu corazón será mío –contesto por capricho el moreno siguiendo con su mirada como la grácil figura avanzaba perdiéndose en la entrada del salón.

-Le parece hermosa mi prometida Matsudaira? –cuestiono el aristócrata abiertamente mientras una sarcástica sonrisa adornaba sus labios –Pero claro que lo es…-contesto inmediatamente al recibir como respuesta aquella mirada fría y amenazante del magnate – Sobre todo ese espíritu indomable que tiene…solo hace que el juego sea más divertido y el deseo que se tiene sobre ella se intensifique… –Aclaro colocando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras exhalaba profundamente –Lo que la hace mas interesante…de entre todas…porque solo necesita un jinete que la pueda domar…

Hastiado Sesshomaru avanzo en sentido contrario al del joven –Ella va a ser mía Sesshomaru, que no se te olvide –aclaro con severidad Bankotsu haciendo que el magnate se detuviera sobre sus pasos y girara su atención hacia el –Me estas amenazando Kotoe…-musito con una sonrisa macabra el magnate afilando su mirada ligeramente entretenido.

-Tómalo como quieras –contesto el moreno sin mover un solo dedo desde su lugar –Solo ten presente lo que hace minutos confirme… su padre me dio su consentimiento y en cuestión de días la hare mi prometida –declaro con victoria el joven.

-Hmpf… -bufo Sesshomaru confrontándolo –Tu estúpido miedo solo ayuda a escudarte con algo tan cobarde y patético –musito en un tono de mofa y ciertamente complacido.

-Por supuesto que no! –bramo Bankotsu con molestia apretando los puños sintiendo la sangre bullir en sus venas –Esa mujer va a ser mía, le pese a quien le pese.

Una risa calculadora y siniestra se asomó por los labios del magnate ante el claro desafío de sus palabras –Ya lo veremos –declaro fríamente dándose vuelta para desaparecer de allí.

-Que has dicho! –exclamo el joven aristócrata atónito –¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sesshomaru?!

El magnate lo ignoro olímpicamente haciéndolo explotar –¡Te lo advierto Matsudaira! ¡No te vuelvas acercar a ella! ¡Como lo hagas hare que te arrepientas! ¡Me oíste maldito! ¡Rin será mi mujer! –contrapuso iracundo Bankotsu –mía y de nadie más!

Sesshomaru endurecio su semblante aceptando silencioso el desafío, bufo con determinación aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos mientras analizaba meticulosamente su siguiente jugada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aquel había sido otro de los tantos encuentros que habían tenido ella y el…solo que en ese "en particular" ninguno de los dos había perdido los estribos…al menos no de la manera en que siempre terminaban las cosas…aun podía sentir el cálido roce de los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos –Me beso…-cavilo con ensoñación recordando como aquel húmedo roce la estremeció por completo ya que el audaz joven le mordía con exquisitez y seducción el labio inferior provocándole inconscientemente desear mas –ahora que lo pienso –se dijo mientras su mirada se profundizaba y esquivaba con agilidad uno que otro coche durante su trayecto –se habrá dado cuenta de quien era yo…ambos traíamos antifaces…pero aun así yo lo reconocí...

El sonido del clackson la saco repentinamente de sus cavilaciones encontrándose con que había ingresado al estacionamiento de la universidad, estaciono su convertible en el lugar de siempre saliendo por inercia con sus cosas hacia lo que seria su primera clase.

La rutina que llevaba durante el último semestre de su maestría lo mantenía constantemente ocupado y generalmente con un carácter bastante agresivo y temperamental, consideraba patéticas las labores a las que constantemente los sometían sus mentores con tal de comprobar sus teorías.

A sus 29 años, Sesshomaru era un joven magnate exitoso y muy hábil en el mundo de los negocios siempre obteniendo todo cuanto desease, para él los sentimientos estaban en un plano completamente ajeno a su persona y prefería dejarlos para los débiles, numerosas mujeres a lo largo de los últimos 2 años habían intentado a través de distintos métodos seducirlo con el único propósito de adueñarse de su frio corazón, pero al final siempre era lo mismo…eran ellas las que terminaban siendo desechadas por la fría y tajante personalidad del joven dejándoles con su paso el corazón y sus ilusiones deshechas, una clara advertencia para cualquier otra que lo quisiese intentar…

El sonido de las cuerdas en el violín impulsadas grácilmente por el arco en sus manos era sumamente cautivador atrayendo la atención de numerosos estudiantes en el exterior, muchas jóvenes simplemente sonreían escuchando atentas las tonalidades de cada una de las notas, el auditorio en el que se encontraban por momentos parecía estar sumido por intervalos de silencio que eran rotos cuando algún espectador nuevo lo invadía por curiosidad.

La sinfonía estaba por terminar y su profesora observaba con satisfacción la pasión con la que la dulce joven interpretaba cada nota… su alumna estaba logrando lo que muchos no hacían… ajena a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor Rin mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose envolver completamente por su mente mientras sus brazos y dedos danzaban con destreza sobre las cuerdas de su violín en perfecta sincronía abordándolos con la nota final.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras deslizaba con sutileza la parte restante del arco sobre las finas cuerdas, un aplauso seguido de muchos comenzó a inundar la sala mientras algunos chiflidos de felicitación se escuchaban sorprendiendo de lleno a la joven al encontrarse con una audiencia mayor a la de su clase.

Una sonrisa sincera invadió sus labios levantándose sobre su lugar para agradecer el gesto inclinando levemente su cuerpo, por el rabillo del hombro observo como su profesora asentía una y otra vez entusiasmada mientras sus compañeras le abrazaban y felicitaban sorpresivamente al considerarla la mejor de la clase. Por entre los pilares y alejado de la multitud unos orbes dorados observaban con interés a la joven después de haber presenciado aquella sutil interpretación, ahora podría confirmar con aquello que aquella joven después de todo seria hasta ahora la única digna para convertirse en lo que muchas otras habían deseado...

Continuara...

—

Hola chicas(os),

He vuelto! les pido una disculpa ya que acabo de darme cuenta que las notas finales del capitulo no se publicaron! 😂 que horror! mil gracias por sus observaciones!

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de La Consorte, la historia es un AU (Altern Universe), la mayoría de los capítulos ya están listos y se irán publicando conforme estos sean revisados y editados en caso de ser necesario.

En este primer capitulo tenemos una trama algo simple y revelador, sabemos que hay un contrato en proceso y los personajes que giraran entorno al mismo, su posible origen y algo difuso el trasfondo del mismo, que es lo que sucedera? ah! ya lo veran!

Esta es la tercera historia que publico por fanfiction así que si vean alguna otra publicación similar con otros personajes es PLAGIO, me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia salvo de los personajes que son creación de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Arriba el Sessh&Rin 😍!


	2. Chapter 2

**\- La Consorte -**

**Capitulo 2**

**Por Kaitou Lucifer**

El auto parecía volar por la tremenda velocidad a la que iba, su larga melena azabache se ondeaba con brusquedad por el viento, el trafico esta vez era menor sin embargo había siempre conductores que le exasperaban debido a su singular modo de manejo, a ella le encantaba la velocidad y siempre los esquivaba con audacia pero aquella mañana un peculiar corredor la intimido haciéndola pisar tempestivamente el freno de su convertible mientras que su semblante cambiaba por el gran susto y miedo que nacía en su corazón.

El deportivo se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del fender del otro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza mientras sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por la presión de estos en el mango del volante, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos comprobando para su fortuna que nada grave había pasado entonces, el sonido de la puerta del piloto del lujoso auto que tenia enfrente se abrió dejándole ver nada mas y nada menos a aquel joven alto de impresionante porte y gallardía con cabellos plateados al borde de ser rubios y ojos dorados como la miel.

-Usted! –espeto Rin con molestia y contrariada

Sesshomaru entonces se quito sus gafas con elegancia mirándola gélidamente con indiferencia, vestía una camisa polo negra ajustada que enmarcaba sus bien definidos pectorales y unos pantalones Dolce & Gabbana negros ceñidos muy bien para resaltar sus largas y musculosas piernas.

Un coraje descomunal creció en el interior de Rin al percatarse en la forma en la que la miraba –¡Por su culpa casi choco tonto! –reclamo saliendo rápidamente del convertible para situarse frente a el –¿! ¿¡Porque se detiene así!?¡Está en verde, acaso está ciego!

Sesshomaru gruño desafiante mientras su ceño se fruncía -Tu fuiste la que se interpuso en mi camino –bramo con la voz ronca –Honor a quien honor merece –escupio sardónicamente.

Rin le miro perpleja –¿! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?, primero en la fiesta y ahora esto –Es un cretino! ¡Apártese de mi camino! –ordeno molesta, dándose media vuelta para ingresar a su convertible.

-O sino que? –cuestiono expectante el magnate con una ceja enarcada, ligeramente entretenido por la rabieta de la joven.

Rin se paralizo, la sangre de su cabeza se le calentó en un parpadear y echando humo tomo con rapidez una de sus herramientas de la clase de dibujo y la arrojo con fuerza sobre el vidrio de la fina capota de piel de atrás, el cincel irremediablemente se incrusto en el haciendo que este se resquebrajara.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se paseó de un lado al otro despidiendo veneno –Mocosa insolente –gruño apretando sus puños con fuerza apenas conteniéndose, sin embargo, Rin no se detuvo allí, tomo la regla "T" avanzando hacia el –¡Fuera de mi camino! –gruño amenazante.

Aquel temperamento era al que más le temía su padre, su hija era una mujer bondadosa de buen carácter, pero cuando explotaba… explotaba. Sesshomaru paso del enojo a la sorpresa y por muy extraño que sonase a la excitación, nunca antes una mujer le había desafiado de semejante manera.

Sus lagunas ambarinas chispearon con diversión determinado a domar a la fiera, su ceño se entrecerró y de un ágil movimiento invirtió los papeles, sujetando con la fuerza necesaria a la joven bajo su abrazo. –Suélteme! ¡Atrevido! –Rin forcejeo repetidas veces logrando solo que la cercanía entre ambos se incrementara, hasta que Sesshomaru se fastidio recostándola sobre el capote del convertible –Suficiente Rin –demando con voz ronca, colocándose estratégicamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

Agitada la joven ceso cualquier movimiento tratando de controlar su respiración –Suelteme por favor –solicito más calmada frunciendo el ceño. Sesshomaru la observo serio durante unos instantes más, liberándola poco a poco de su prisión.

Rin deambulo su mirada hacia el desastre que su herramienta de trabajo había provocado, sintiendo una terrible vergüenza, no debió haber hecho aquello se dijo a si misma reprendiéndose –Cubriré los gastos por el desperfecto que le ocasione –aclaro la joven con seriedad, ya no tenía ánimos de seguir aquello.

Sesshomaru entrecerró su ambarino mirar dándose media vuelta, ya no había nada más que decir al respecto –No será necesario –aclaro con voz gélida a la distancia, Rin le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos sintiéndose extraña, ¿y ahora que rayos le ocurría a ese sujeto?, no quería su caridad! Y cuando estaba más que dispuesta a replicar el albino se montó en su convertible poniéndolo en marcha.

¡Ese hombre era su némesis! se dijo sacando la lengua en su dirección con molestia, y tan bonito que había empezado su día!, resignada aventó su regla sobre uno de los asientos traseros y minutos más tarde se puso en marcha rumbo a la universidad.

El trayecto restante fue tranquilo, la joven aparco su vehículo cerca del edificio de docencia –no debí haber hecho eso…-cavilo arrepentida recordando con tristeza como su padre le pedía encarecidamente que tuviera paciencia –lo sé, lo sé…me disculpare –sentencio mentalmente sintiendo el reclamo silente de su padre mientras tomaba sus cosas del asiento trasero para asistir a lo que sería su primera clase.

Lejos de allí un lujoso maserati color negro arribaba ronroneando con su motor sobre las instalaciones de un gran edificio de cristal, uno de los tantos activos que poseía el emporio, bajo un rictus serio Sesshomaru aparcó en la entrada dejando que el chofer se llevara el auto hasta el estacionamiento presidencial, Jaken lo esperaba ansioso y atento en las puertas de la entrada observando con incredulidad el desperfecto que tenía el convertible en la parte trasera.

-Señor se encuentra usted bien? –cuestiono Jaken preocupado una vez que el magnate se adentro por el corredor principal.

-Porque no habría de estarlo –contesto Sesshomaru con su típica frialdad y estoicismo.

-E-Es que su auto… -murmuro Jaken dudoso sintiendo como este le devolvía una mirada envenenada para acallarlo –Oh disculpe mi falta de sensatez señor –reverencio el pobre abogado temeroso – por supuesto que usted esta bien…

El poderoso magnate regreso su fría mirada hacia el frente avanzando con determinación hasta el elevador que lo conduciría directamente a presidencia virando de vez en cuando su dorada mirada hacia sus asustadizos subordinados, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par revelando el conmutador personal de su secretaria ejecutiva.

-Trae los papeles y contratos que te pedí –ordeno el albino tajante a su asistente mientras se abría paso por su oficina –No quiero llamadas ni interrupciones –advirtió en un tono amenazante una vez que la mujer acato su orden –retírate –musito ocupando toda su atención en las noticias financieras de la bolsa.

–Se firmaron los contratos –cuestiono a Jaken con frívolo interés analizando los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio.

-Si –contesto Jaken abriendo su portafolios para entregar y explicar cada una de las negociaciones —el tratado con Tessaiga ya esta cerrado, las acciones ya fueron compradas completamente por la fuerte inyección de capital que usted le invirtió convirtiéndose en el socio mayoritario y presidente del nuevo consejo, el comité esta esperando sus instrucciones ahora como presidente de las empresas todos los términos y condiciones del pacto están fielmente notariados.

-Que hay de Tenseiga –demando ahora virando su completa atención hacia el –El trato esta también cerrado señor, aunque para serle sincero no se porque le intereso tanto absorber esa compañía estando en las condiciones en las que esta…cualquiera sabría que es un riesgo…además de la garantía que…

-Sabes que odio que cuestionen mis órdenes –interrumpió Sesshomaru de repente con el ceño fruncido reflejando una evidente molestia.

-Ah…Y-Yo...L-Lo lamento señor no volverá a ocurrir –aclaro con nerviosismo el abogado reverenciándolo inmediatamente –el pago de los deudos se realizará en cuanto usted lo disponga…

-Que sea esta misma tarde –espeto terminando de leer y dejando el extenso contrato en su escritorio, Sesshomaru giro su silla levantándose mientras centraba su mirada glaciar hacia un punto fijo de la ciudad, Jaken solo permanecía en silencio tratando de entender las posibles razones del comportamiento de su amo…el que pidiese a cambio algo como lo que hizo en el acuerdo de Tenseiga lo desubicaba completamente –que será lo que trama el amo…-pensó con tortura tratando de encontrar alguna ventaja pero sin éxito.

Un golpecito en la puerta se escuchó, el magnate permanecía ecuánime ante el hecho, fue así que Jaken dio el consentimiento de que entraran –Disculpe Tanaka-sama…he traído lo que me pidió para el Sr. Matsudaira –aclaro la secretaria entregando una serie de paquetes al abogado.

-Retírate –ordeno el abogado, tomando los paquetes y colocándolos a su alcance sobre el escritorio. La secretaria asintió, retirándose inmediatamente del recinto –Aquí esta lo que encargo señor.

El magnate miro de soslayo el paquete ordenándole con un imperceptible gesto al abogado que se retirara, Jaken asintió y una vez solo se giro nuevamente para tomar asiento y analizar su petición.

Eligio uno de los sobres inclinándolo para vaciar su contenido, varias fotos comenzaron a desfilar una tras otra a lo largo de su escritorio, estaban tomadas con excelencia y gran calidad, todas ellas sobre una dulce joven de profundos ojos marrones y largo cabello azabache, en unas se encontraba meditativa centrando su atención sobre algún punto o sobre algún escrito, en otras se encontraba sonriente y cándida… el color oro de sus ojos entonces se torno mas intenso como si analizase algo en ella al tiempo en que una de las yemas de sus dedos se colocaba sobre una de las tantas fotos, tomo el auricular Wireless de su HTC del escritorio colocándolo sobre su oído derecho mientras pulsaba con elegancia la pantalla del aparato –Quiero un informe –ordeno mientras al otro lado del teléfono un hombre le notificaba de los avances, Sesshomaru solo viraba su profunda mirada oro de vez en cuando a las fotos parpadeando con letanía conforme le escuchaba.

-Hay algo mas que desee saber señor? –cuestiono un hombre mayor por el auricular.

-No –musito colgando automáticamente mientras juntaba las fotos nuevamente para meterlas en el sobre.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana Rin se dedico a cumplir y asistir a todas sus clases como regularmente lo hacia, Yuka caminaba alegre a su lado viéndola de reojo mientras otras de sus compañeras murmuraban sobre los escándalos de la escuela –Que ocurre Rin? –pregunto Yuka mientras escuchaba el quinto suspiro que daba en lo que llevaba del día.

-No es nada Yuka…-contesto meditabunda la pelinegra enfocándose en sus pensamientos.

-Eso no es lo que tu rostro me dice –aclaro Yuka haciendo un movimiento gracioso con su dedo índice para hacerla reír –Tu estas escondiéndome algo… puedo sentirlo…

Rin viro su traviesa mirada a ella descubriéndose a si misma con una mueca de diversión –Que te hace pensar que yo…

-Aja! ¡Lo viste! –acuso Yuka con increíble espontaneidad mientras la terminaba de picotear sobre su pecho.

Un tenue carmín invadió sus mejillas nuevamente mientras su rostro mostraba nerviosismo –¡Oh dios mío! ¡En verdad lo volviste a ver! –declaro Yuka emocionada halándola del brazo – ¿Te lo encontraste de nuevo!? ¿Por eso estas tan molesta!?

El ceño de Rin se frunció con cierto disgusto – ¡Esta bien! Si. ¡Si! Me lo volví a.. a topar! - confeso moviendo con brusquedad sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo una especie de mohín.

Yuka grito de nuevo emocionada –In…creíble! ¡Es que en serio no puedo creerlo Rin! ¡Eres la chica con mayor suerte que conozco en esta universidad!

-Querrás decir con poca… –argumento fingiendo enojo mientras apretaba el cinturón de su maletín.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Todas en esta escuela darían lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad con el adonis ese de ultimo grado! ¡Es el hombre perfecto! –exclamo encantada y con un brillo de romanticismo en su mirada.

-Habla en singular quieres! –Recrimino molesta caminando hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca –Son ustedes…las que lo adoran!...Yo no!

-Como…Volvieron a pelear? –cuestiono Yuka divertida siguiéndola de cerca, un poco decepcionada al escuchar lo que la dulce joven le confesaba.

-No solo eso…-comento Rin con resignación recordando su comportamiento con el esa mañana mientras se sentaba y escondía frustrada su rostro entre sus piernas.

-A no? –inquirió Yuka curiosa inclinándose para escucharle decir lo siguiente.

Rin simplemente suspiro torciendo la boca mientras apuntaba sarcásticamente su dedo índice hacia el estuche de cinceles que estaba a su lado, Yuka analizo entonces el orden y noto que había uno que faltaba –Oye falta….-susurro mientras caía en cuenta de las cosas y abría los ojos a mas no poder –No….Rin…dime que no hiciste lo que pienso! –suplico con pena y lastima viendo como esta levantaba un poco su rostro apoyándose con cierto enojo sobre uno de sus brazos –Si lo hiciste…! –declaro Yuka anonadada e incrédula.

-El me provoco! –Estallo Rin molesta –Por su culpa casi lo choco en...

-Lo chocas!? ¡Venias manejando!? –cuestiono Yuka atónita acercándose mas para que siguiera.

Rin se encogió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y asintiendo positivamente –¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué envidia! –confeso Yuka con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Cual envidia! ¡Por su culpa llegue tarde y por si fuera poco se quedó con mi cincel! ¡Y tanto trabajo que me costó conseguirlo! –argumento, hecha una fiera mientras miraba la expresión divertida de Yuka –Porque demonios sonríes y me miras de esa forma! – exclamo confundida dejando a un lado su frustración.

-Te gusta! ¡Admítelo! –señalo Yuka divertida mirándola atenta, logrando desaparecer el semblante de molestia en la pelinegra.

Algo dentro de ella se descontrolo al escuchar decir de su amiga aquellas palabras, pero entonces su enojo la volvió a controlar escondiendo aquello de nuevo en el fondo –¡Por supuesto que no! –defendió Rin empujando a su amiga para levantarse confundida y con contrariedad –Jamás me fijaría en alguien… en alguien así! ¡Alguien como él! –reafirmo mirándola con incertidumbre al ver aquella expresión de incredulidad en Yuka.

-Pero si hasta se besaron! –declaro la amiga con complicidad tratando de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Fue un accidente! ¡Solo un accidente!...-argumento Rin con un rubor mayor en sus mejillas siendo interrumpida nuevamente por la castaña.

-Un maravilloso accidente… no te parece…-declaro Yuka con ojos de soñadora –Quien iba a pensar que en aquella velada te lo encontrarías… y bajo aquellas circunstancias…-suspiro dejando que un fuerte reclamo de arrepentimiento saliera –Oh Porque diablos no fui! –musito con desilusión y rabia a la vez dando un taconazo al piso.

El corazón de Rin latía emocionado al recordar precisamente aquel encuentro…aun sentía vergüenza por haber permitido que aquello sucediera…sin siquiera meditarlo impulsivamente había dejado que Sesshomaru le besara…y ciertamente no la había decepcionado…aun recordaba su tacto…sus ojos se cerraron paulatinamente evocando todo de el… aun podía sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, eran tiernos e incitadores…no sabia si había sido la champaña o su varonil fragancia lo que la embriago en aquel instante, su cuerpo reconoció sus avances y sin pensarlo le correspondió dejándola internamente con ganas de mas.

-Sus besos deben ser el paraíso no es verdad? –cuestiono Yuka enternecida mirando la expresión ida de su compañera.

Rin abrió repentinamente los ojos parpadeando varias veces –No –contesto secamente tratando de enmascarar sus emociones.

-Segura? –cuestiono Yuka con diversión logrando que el sonrojo de Rin reapareciera.

-Por supuesto! –encaro Rin a la defensiva.

-De acuerdo –musito Yuka con indiferencia encogiendo sus hombros –Si eso es lo que quieres que crea así lo hare…

-Es la verdad! –exclamo Rin con exageración rogando internamente que su amiga dejara de torturarla.

-Si si si…ahora…-murmuro Yuka tomándola del brazo para comenzar de nuevo su caminata –cuéntame que sucedió esta vez…

-Yuka! –exclamo Rin incrédula mientras caminaba a la par con su amiga por los jardines.

Lejos de allí en la mansión Hashimoto, Kagura revisaba con frio interés un catálogo de productos que había llegado por el correo, estaba aburrida e impaciente por escuchar noticias sobre el contrato de compraventa que habían firmado algunas semanas atrás. La estrechez económica en la que vivían cada día la hostigaba más, ya tenía bastante tiempo sin salir a pasear con las damas de sociedad, ¿el motivo? dinero, no tenían más dinero. Si aquel contrato se venía abajo estaría en serios problemas.

Fastidiada, aventó el catalogo lejos de su vista, que caso tenia observar aquellos finos collares si no podría comprar alguno, el estúpido de Mioga había seccionado la escasa fortuna de la familia para subsistir por un tiempo llenándola de privaciones.

Esto no era lo que Kondo le había prometido cuando se casó con él, pero ya que más daba. Se levantó de su asiento al escuchar el sonido de un auto.

-Pero si es! –exclamo Kagura abandonando toda tarea, reconociendo de inmediato a la figura a través del ventanal.

El abogado de complexión rechoncha bajo de su vehículo junto a su raudo maletín expresando cansancio, el día que más había temido había llegado y con ello su obligación de notificar a sus clientes. Uno a uno Mioga subió los escalones del pórtico, sintiéndose cada vez más cobarde –Kondo, perdóname- musito con pesar, toco el timbre de la residencia resignado a cumplir con su deber.

Kaguro despacho a la muchacha del servicio, solicitando privacidad. Finalmente, el momento había llegado – se dijo victoriosa –abrió la gran puerta principal exponiendo su mejor cara de indiferencia para su invitado.

-Valla, pero si eres tu Mioga –musito.

El abogado frunció el ceño ante su cinismo mal disimulado –Buenas tardes señora Hashimoto –espeto serio –He venido notificarles sobre el seguimiento del contrato.

-Ah, eso…-respondió Kagura, continuando con su deplorable actuación –bien, adelante –señalo abriéndose camino hacia el despacho.

-Imagino que ya lo habrás discutido con Rin –musito el abogado ligeramente consternado.

Kagura simplemente negó con indiferencia –para que hacerlo si para eso estas tu –señalo con burla, clavando sus ojos escarlatas sobre él.

Mioga solo gruño por lo bajo, acomodándose sobre uno de los sillones al fondo de la habitación.

-Entonces…-comenzó Kagura sin estar segura como preguntar, se moría de curiosidad por saber los por menores del contrato, pero sabía que Mioga se lo haría difícil.

-En cuanto Rin este presente procederé, de lo contrario tendrás que esperar –sentencio serio, concentrando su atención sobre algo más.

La mujer arrugo el puente de su nariz reflejando molestia – Como quieras –espeto altiva, saliendo del lugar de un portazo –Maldito anciano! –gruño, dedicándole una mirada de muerte –pronto aprenderás que de mi nadie se burla.

La tarde moría con los últimos rayos de sol sobre el cielo, el maserati negro se desplazaba a gran velocidad sobre las transitadas calles mientras su conductor meditaba sobre sus siguientes acciones, la luz del semáforo de enfrente se tornó roja dejándolo sin ninguna otra alternativa mas que parar, el rugido de un motor de atrás a cierta distancia lo desconcentro identificando indudablemente a la conductora.

El Audi convertible se detuvo instantáneamente a su lado mientras su conductora despegaba las manos del volante para buscar arduamente algo entre sus cosas, la capota estaba alzada y los vidrios completamente cerrados, la grácil joven hacia muecas de disgusto mientras su ceño se fruncía con mayor celeridad, el magnate entonces bufo molesto ladeando nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente recriminándose internamente del porque la observaba a detalle.

Su búsqueda al fin tuvo su recompensa encontrando el móvil que no paraba de sonar desde hace unos minutos, acaricio con sus yemas la pantalla descubriendo para su suerte 3 llamadas perdidas de aquel chico que la buscaba frecuentemente – Bankotsu Kotoe…-musito Rin con fastidio – En que idioma debo decirte que no me interesas ni ahora…ni mañana… ni en un millón de años! –espeto molesta recargando su cabeza sobre su asiento borrando sus mensajes de texto, viro de reojo hacia el semáforo para confirmar que estuviera aun en rojo y sin pensarlo viro instintivamente hacia su lado derecho quedando instantáneamente sorprendida.

Sesshomaru mantenía su dorada mirada hacia el frente conservando solo una mano al volante mientras la otra descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios, el ronroneo del motor al acelerar la saco de su asombro virando nuevamente su atención hacia la luz que entonces cambiaba a verde, el dueño de aquel maserati negro arranco mirándole por una fracción de segundos de manera profunda e intimidante, provocándole un cosquilleo.

De pronto las palabras de Yuka taladraron en su mente –¡Te gusta! –recordó, como su amiga se lo afirmaba con picardía

–¡No, no no! –negó repetidas veces, su corazón latía con fuerza evaluando aquello –claro que no –se dijo recuperando el control de su cuerpo y poniendo en marcha su convertible para dirigirse rumbo a su hogar.

Minutos después, un enorme lote de suburbios apareció frente a sus ojos tomando la siguiente salida sobre la autopista, el rugido del motor de su convertible recobro vida y se disparó a toda velocidad hasta topar con las enormes puertas de un enrejado forjado, abriéndose paulatinamente conforme avanzaba y cerrándose inmediatamente después al pasar por ellas, el camino de trayecto a su morada estaba rodeado de una enorme cerca de altos robles y pinos donde al final de esta se encontraba una imponente fuente adornada por esculturales figurillas de piedra en forma de majestuosos perros mitológicos que representaban al escudo de su familia, la fuente se encontraba al centro de la ostentosa entrada teniendo este que rodearla para aparcarse en su habitual lugar.

Sesshomaru se bajo parsimoniosamente del auto atravesando la preciosa puerta de cristal y roble de la entrada, el piso era de mármol blanco pulido adornado por paredes mezcladas por colores oscuros mientras estas ostentaban numerosas obras de arte dándole un estilo único en clase a aquella majestuosa morada, el joven dejo sus pertenencias sobre la mesilla de caoba fina del lobby.

-Es bueno tenerlo de regreso su ilustrísima –saludo una mujer de edad mayor –La cena ya esta lista.

-No tengo apetito –señalo revisando la correspondencia con frívolo interés –Llama a Totosai.

-Aquí estoy señor–contesto rápidamente el mayordomo acercándose hacia el joven albino.

-Y bien –cuestiono mirándolo con aquellos orbes dorados de frialdad, impaciente por su afirmativa.

-Está terminada… si gusta acompañarme por favor –señalo el hombre caminando rumbo a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Sesshomaru dejo la correspondencia sobre la mesilla siguiéndolo de cerca –Lleva te a mis aposentos –ordeno el joven a el ama de llaves obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta por parte de esta.

Al llegar a la segunda planta Totosai avanzo por los extensos corredores hasta detenerse sobre una de las puertas, Sesshomaru afilo su mirada entonces mientras el mismo mayordomo abría las puertas estilo francés frente a ellos para que entrara, sigiloso se adentró con parsimonia analizando meticulosamente cada detalle de la habitación.

A pesar de estar en penumbras, los rayos de la luna se colaban a través de los ventanales que se distribuían a lo largo de ella, permitiéndole apreciar la decoración a base de suaves tonos pastel que resaltaban la gran elegancia de los muebles, una gran recamara de roble estilo colonial se encontraba al fondo adornada con lienzos de seda blanca y tul transparente que colgaban formando ondulados pliegues, el piso tenia numerosos tapetes afelpados que hacían conjunto con las finas sabanas de seda blanca, a un lado de las puertas francesas se encontraba un enorme ventanal hecho de cristales traslucidos con figuras gráciles enfundado con elegantes cortinas de finas tela y persianas de madera. El vestidor era amplio y se encontraba en uno de los costados que conectaba con un pasillo hacia el enorme baño. Todo desbordaba perfección y esmero…y solo aguardaba la llegada de ese alguien…sus pasos lo llevaron hacia un detalle en específico que solicito tácitamente, una puerta que conectaba seguramente con sus aposentos.

Su mirada se entrecerró satisfecha girándose para salir de aquel lugar –¿Su ilustrisima desea cambiar algo? –cuestiono el fiel sirviente desde la entrada al no poder descifrar su expresión.

-No –musito Sesshomaru cerrando las puertas con cerrojo –Mañana te presentaras en la mansión Hashimoto para recoger lo que desde hoy me pertenece –musito el albino con imponencia, caminando hacia la siguiente habitación –Cuando regreses, se le instalara en estos aposentos –sentencio el joven de forma imperativa afilando su mirada sobre el, el viejo mayordomo se sorprendió al entender el significado sus palabras –Te encargaras de mostrarle el lugar y vigilar cualquier irregularidad o petición.

-Como usted ordene señor –acato el hombre haciendo una reverencia mientras el señor del palacio desaparecía de su vista.

En la oscuridad de su habitación Sesshomaru terminaba de desatar con desinterés el fino nudo doble de su corbata dejándola sobrepuesta sobre uno de los tantos silloncillos que rondaban el dormitorio conforme avanzaba, desabotonando parsimoniosamente ahora la camisa de diseñador que vestía, en solo unas horas la tendría allí… para siempre…-una sonrisa socarrona surco su rostro –movió levemente sus brazos para deshacerse finalmente de la prenda y dejar su fornido pecho desnudo al descubierto.

En el fondo y sobre una de las repisas observo a detalle una fina cajita de terciopelo azul que descansaba hace varios días sobre el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, desabrocho el segurillo de su fino reloj y lo coloco al lado… después de analizar aquel objeto por lo que serian un par de minutos mas quito su penetrante mirada del objeto concluyendo con la tarea de despojarse del resto sus prendas para vestir solo un pantalón de algodón azul marino como pijama y recostarse sobre su extensa recamara, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia uno de los muebles a sus costados tomando lo que parecía ser un pequeño portarretrato elaborado de un fino material, su mente analizaba lo que serian sus siguientes movimientos mientras su mirada dorada se perdía en la imagen cándida de una joven que posaba serena y ajena a cualquier lente.

Continuara...

—

Hola chicas(os)

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, bien hasta hoy hemos conocido un poco de nuestros personajes principales, cada uno vive su realidad bajo circunstancias muy distintas, Rin es una chica acostumbrada a tener voz propia y con un carácter fuerte e independiente. Una idealista 😁 mientras Sesshomaru, bueno...el siempre ha sabido hacer un papelazo sin ayuda de nadie jejejeje el amo bonito es un cajita de Pandora 😍.

El plazo finalmente llegó y solo es cuestión de horas para que el escenario estalle, Como tomará esta noticia nuestra Rin?

Que planeara Sesshomaru? Y aún más importante quien es la joven del portarretrato?

Teorías, teorías y más teorías su mundo cambiará drásticamente por las decisiones de terceras personas y eso los llevará poco a poco a ambos desenmarañar el trasfondo de ese contrato.

Como siempre agradezco su atención y les pido disculpas si se me fue algún error de ortografía por allí, nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

**La Consorte **

**Capitulo 3 **

**Por Kaitou Lucifer**

El convertible entro por los portales que protegían la morada de los Hashimoto anunciando por fin su llegada, Takashi acudió imperativo para ayudarle – Buenas tardes señorita Hashimoto – saludo el joven, abriéndole la puerta mientras Rin rolaba los ojos ante la insistencia del joven por no llamarla por su nombre de pila y tomaba su mano de apoyo –Tuvo un buen día? –cuestiono el joven, una vez que la joven estuvo completamente de pie –Si, se podría decir que si –contesto observando de reojo el vehículo aparcado sobre una de las verandas.

Takashi tomo sus cosas personales alcanzándole en la entrada –El Sr. Miyagi está aquí desde muy temprano –comento, abriéndole la puerta a la joven.

Rin se sorprendió ya que no había vuelto a saber del abogado de su padre desde el funeral de este –Su madrastra me pidió avisarle que le espera en el despacho –musito el joven, entregando sus objetos personales a una de las muchachas del servicio.

-Kagura te pidió eso? –cuestiono Rin intrigada.

El joven solo asintió, retirándose inmediatamente del lugar. Rin se encamino rumbo al despacho sin tener idea de lo que Kagura iría a pedirle, la relación con su madrastra era inexistente, cada una hacia lo suyo sin irrumpir el espacio de la otra, solo así podían coexistir ambas.

La puerta del despacho se abrió ganándose con ello la atención de los presentes –Buenas tardes –saludo ecuánime, ingresando al recinto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Valla, al fin llegas –musito Kagura con aburrimiento, agitando con parsimonia el abanico en sus manos.

Mioga por el contrario se puso inmediatamente de pie y mostro sus respetos a la hija de su difunto amigo. Rin tenso la mandíbula ante el gesto apático de su madrastra decidida a ignorarla –Un gusto volver a verle Sr. Miyagi –saludo la joven, centrando su atención en el hombrecillo con una sonrisa –a que debemos el honor de su visita – cuestiono.

-Er-Bueno…lo que pasa es que...-musito el abogado sin saber realmente como abordar el tema.

-Porque mejor no cenamos primero –propuso Kagura con una sonrisa socarrona, ahorrándole el mal trago por el momento al abogado –Imagino que vienes hambrienta.

Rin frunció el ceño, su madrastra jamás era amable con ella –Aquí hay gato encerrado –se dijo, alternando su mirada en el hombrecillo frente a ella –Es posible que el Sr. Miyagi tenga otros asuntos Kagura, no quisiera importunarle –se disculpó la joven.

-Oh no… para no es ninguna molestia –aclaro Mioga avergonzado

-Entonces será un honor que nos acompañe –solicito Rin con cordialidad, señalando el camino.

Mioga agradeció la invitación y avanzo detrás de la muchacha, cuanta diferencia había entre la hija y la segunda esposa de su mejor amigo, la hija de Kondo era una joven sumamente agradable y gentil. Todo lo contrario de la mujer a quien tuvo la desgracia de desposar, Rin era la viva imagen de su madre, la bella Midoriko.

Durante la cena solo participaron Rin y Mioga relatando toda clase de sucesos que les ocurrieron durante la semana, Rin llevaba mayormente la plática mientras Mioga atento aportaba alguna que otra experiencia. Una de las muchachas del servicio se acercó a la silla que ocupaba Kagura en el comedor disculpándose por la intromisión –Miyagi-sama disculpe, pero tiene una llamada.

Mioga miro a de soslayo a ambas levantándose con cuidado del comedor –Disculpen un momento por favor –musito encaminándose hacia el despacho. Kagura entrecerró su mirada divertida, entreteniéndose en revolver la comida en su plato.

Mioga exhalo aire con pesadez, comprendiendo inmediatamente el motivo de la llamada, una vez dentro levanto el auricular y lo acerco para contestar –Miyagi –musito serio.

-Buenas noches Sr. Miyagi, le habla Jaken el abogado de su ilustrísima, el Jeque Matsudaira –comento con respeto y magnanimidad–me comunico para informarle que el día de mañana se procederá a ejecutar la parte final del contrato, entiendo que en estos momentos lo más seguro es que este finalizando dichos pormenores.

Mioga abrió sorpresivamente los ojos sintiendo como el aire le abandonaba –M-Mañana…pero…es muy pronto…-declaro sorprendido sujetándose del borde respaldo de la silla del escritorio –Matsudaira-sama lo ha dispuesto de esa manera, el trato ya ha sido cumplido por nuestra parte…es hora de que ustedes cumplan con la suya –demando Jaken molesto del otro lado del aparato.

El abogado cerro sus ojos acorralado, tenia pensado decírselo a Rin poco a poco… tal vez dentro de algunos días…no en ese mismo momento y tan de golpe.

–¿Podría por favor reconsiderar aplazar esto? Necesito explicarle a… la señorita los motivos por los que…–argumento el hombrecillo esperanzado a que este entendiera, pero Jaken lo interrumpió nuevamente antes de siquiera poder terminar.

-Lo lamento, negocios son negocios mañana por la mañana pasaran a recoger a la señorita –sentencio el frio abogado.

-Pero sus cosas… no ha tenido tiempo para…-aclaro Mioga consternado tratando de encontrar una salida a lo inminente.

Una risa jocosa se escuchó al otro lado del audífono –No será necesario que traiga nada, todo lo que ella necesite se le proporcionará aquí –sentencio Jaken terminando la llamada.

Mioga suspiro con resignación y derrota –Espero que algún día me perdones Kondo…-pensó con un semblante desganado.

Ambas mujeres caminaban distanciadas hacia el despacho –¿Realmente no sabes que es lo que está haciendo aquí? –cuestiono Rin a su madrastra. Kagura negó en silencio abriendo la puerta para ingresar –Se encuentra bien Sr. Miyagi –cuestiono Rin al ver su semblante pálido y decaído.

-Estoy bien señorita no es nada –antepuso Mioga antes de darle oportunidad alguna de hacer alguna conjetura –Son solo recuerdos, cosas de viejos -musito cariñosamente –Su padre alguna vez me comento su predilección por el violoncelo, ¿Aun practica? –pregunto el hombre con interés.

Rin asintió contenta –sí, mi padre adoraba que tocara para el –señalo risueña, evocando recuerdos de tiempos mejores, momentos a solas junto a su padre.

Mioga trago fuerte, implorando a sus ancestros por el futuro de la joven frente a el – Sr. Miyagi, realmente se encuentra usted bien? –cuestiono Rin alerta, algo no iba bien.

-Rin…hay…hay algo que debo confesarte…-murmuro Mioga con pesadez en su voz.

Kagura avanzo hasta situarse sobre una de las ventanas, expectante a lo que el abogado a continuación diría. Rin la observo extrañada sin entender que sucedía, alternando su mirada de uno al otro. Tal parecía que la única que ignoraba algo era ella.

-Díselo Mioga –ordeno la mujer de ojos escarlata –ya no puedes posponer esto más tiempo.

Rin viro su atención hacia ella encontrando cuan divertido parecía ser lo que sea que estuviese pasando para ella –¿Decirme que? –cuestiono ahora impaciente la joven.

Los ojos de Mioga temblaban sintiendo por primera vez como su temple le abandonaba –Rin, siéntate por favor –solicito el abogado, tomando con delicadeza el brazo de la joven hasta lograr su cometido.

Rin enfoco su atención permaneciendo en silencio junto a la enorme chimenea –El viaje que hicimos hace unos días fue con el único propósito de negociar la posible compraventa de la compañía de tu padre con uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de la región…-musito con pesar logrando sorprender a Rin - ¿Cómo era aquello posible? –se cuestionó.

–Las acciones en la bolsa comenzaron a caer hace ya algunos meses cuando descubrimos que gran parte de los fondos de inversión que algunos de los accionistas destinaron para un proyecto fuera de Japón se desmoronaron debido a un fraude –Un frio recorrió lentamente la espalda de la joven, jamás sospecho que las finanzas de su padre estuvieran así de mal, ahora comprendía el semblante abatido que este mostraba en algunas ocasiones, Mioga continuo su relato –en ese entonces la empresa perdió gran parte de su capital y la única opción que nos dejo aquello fue solicitar un préstamo bancario a cuenta de los activos restantes de la compañía para inyectarlo sobre las actividades más rentables que se tenían pensando que era lo mejor…pero con el paso del tiempo los intereses se dispararon absorbiendo por completo el poco capital que teníamos y para entonces algunos accionistas decidieron mejor vender sus acciones y declararse en bancarrota…

Los ojos de Rin vibraban sintiendo la desesperación por la que debió pasar su padre meses atras –Semanas después del remate de algunas de estas…el abogado de un poderoso magnate nos visito ofreciendo una tentadora oferta en la que no solo sobre pagaría el valor real de la compañía y sus activos, sino que también aseguraría el porvenir de las familias involucradas sin que tuviesen que hipotecar o vender las escasas propiedades que quedaban para pagar los deudos con los acreedores.

Kagura observaba atenta la reacción de su hijastra mientras esta continuaba asimilando la cruda noticia que el abogado de su difunto esposo le daba –Nuestras opciones a elegir eran mínimas…todos los demás compradores ofrecían un precio menor equivalente al 30 % además de estipular otras exigencias…el consejo entonces emitió un voto ecuánime por la mejor opción de compraventa y decidió tomar la oferta de Tenseiga…

-Todo parecía ser un excelente trato hasta que…encontramos que el contrato tenía una clausula especial como garantía única por el pago de aquella compraventa…-aclaro con consternación el abogado.

Rin entorno sus ojos atenta, esperando por aquello como si supiera inconscientemente que lo que se trataría a continuación tendría que ver con ella –La clausula era bastante clara…-musito Mioga tomando fuerzas para lo que a continuación confesaría.

-Que decía…-cuestiono Rin inquieta levantándose de su lugar y caminando rumbo al muro de la chimenea. Mioga enmudeció sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, avergonzado. Kagura por su parte evaluaba el semblante de la hija de su esposo, esa niña era todo menos tonta.

–¿!Que decía esa clausula!? –cuestiono Rin impaciente encarando a ambos –¡Hablen por el amor de dios!

Mioga le miro con arrepentimiento marcado en sus ojos -E-El contrato solo se cerraría si…-musito indeciso –Si tu…

-Si yo que…-musito Rin seria pero ansiosa, apretando los puños.

Mioga observo a Kagura sonreír –¡Maldita mujer! –mascullo, entendiendo ahora todo.

– El contrato solo se llevaría a cabo solo si una de las socias mayoritarias de la empresa se convertía en garante –señalo la pelinegra de ojos escarlata ligeramente encantada de estar presenciado aquello.

El corazón de Rin se estremeció al escuchar estas últimas palabras, –¿¡Que dijiste!? –pronuncio aun sin creerlo del todo –esto no puede ser verdad –se dijo así misma.

Mioga no le despego su mirada ni un segundo, sintiéndose como un ser rastrero –No hay que ser un genio para entenderlo –escupió Kagura con indiferencia y altivez –Tu vida a cambio de la salvación económica de todo el consejo –sentencio mordaz, como si aquello fuera una simple y mera transacción financiera.

La joven negó repetidas veces –su padre no podría haberle hecho eso… ¡No! –se repitió con temor e incredulidad – Mi padre no pudo haber aceptado esto! –declaro la joven en su defensa.

–No Rin! ¡El jamás lo habría hecho! –afirmo el abogado inmediatamente y sin dubitación a la joven.

\- ¿¡Y entonces!? –cuestiono Rin con impotencia sintiendo como su corazón moría por dentro.

Kagura la volteo a ver con una mirada altiva y siniestra, dándole una respuesta muda. Una ira cegadora recorrió a Rin –¡Fuiste TU! –sentencio con voz marcada, avanzando hacia ella envuelta en cólera y sin pensarlo un segundo la abofeteo.

Kagura sollozo con dolor, tocándose la mejilla –Y que esperabas que hiciera! ¡Tu padre solo nos dejó en la vil miseria falleciendo el muy cobarde! –espeto cansada de soportar la manera en como vivían.

-Cállate! –espeto Rin golpeándola y sintiendo su resistencia –Eres una vividora! ¡Nunca amaste a mi padre! –reclamo con lágrimas la joven, forcejeando y pasando aquel limite que se había autoimpuesto con aquella mujer –Me das asco! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

\- ¡Entiende! ¡Era nuestra única salvación! –encaro Kagura como defensa.

\- ¿¡De que!? ¿¡De vivir una vida sin limitaciones!? –cuestiono Rin dolida mientras los miraba con resentimiento – ¿Qué hay de mis ilusiones!? ¡Mis sueños! –reclamo impotente dejando ver su desesperación.

–Si no hubiese accedido tendríamos que enfrentar carencias, limitaciones… la vergüenza y ¡el desprestigio de toda la gente! ¡Piensa! ¡Tus oportunidades como así las quieras ver ya estaban perdidas! ¡Ya no existía futuro para ti! –sentencio Kagura tratando de convencerla.

-Eso es mentira! –grito Rin a la defensiva dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran –Pudimos haber encontrado otra salida! Haber hecho algo más…a esto... –Declaro con la voz cortada por el llanto –Yo hubiese preferido pasar por todo eso ¡y más de ser necesario! ¡No me hubiera importado! ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron!?-cuestiono desilusionada, aquello era lo peor.

-Y usted! –replico la joven con desprecio al abogado –Era el mejor amigo de mi padre! –reclamo –Me vendió sin impórtale siquiera un poco! –vocifero perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, sus ojos seguían inundados por las lágrimas –¡Y todo por dinero! ¡Por el maldito dinero! –exclamo frustrada mientras se giraba y salía de allí rápido hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Rin…!-musito Mioga entre lágrimas sintiendo la soga en su cuello apretar, tratándole de dar alcance.

-Déjala –ordeno Kagura desde su lugar, tocando con cuidado las heridas en sus muñecas.

Mioga endureció su semblante, observándole con odio –Podrás haber salido airosa de esto Kagura, pero te aseguro que no funcionara tu plan –sentencio el abogado avanzando hacia la salida para dar alcance a Rin.

Como pudo alcanzo a llegar a su dormitorio abriendo y cerrando con brusquedad la puerta de su habitación, las lagrimas en su rostro no paraban de salir reflejando en ellas como su espíritu estaba ahora roto por dentro al saber que ahora había perdido por completo sus aspiraciones, sus sueños…todo…

Durante la mayor parte de la noche y hasta largas horas de la madrugada su llanto se escucho a través de los pasillos de la enorme mansión, Rin se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre uno de los divanes en su alcoba…lagrimas profundas marcaban pausadamente sus mejillas provocando que sus ojos se hincharan… con angustia recorrió con su vista todas aquellas hermosas posesiones que tenia sintiéndose vacía por dentro, el viento la sosegó un poco brindándole la resignación y la paz que necesitaba por el momento.

El sueño la invadió repentinamente cayendo exhausta, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y cuando menos lo espero los rayos del sol la despertaron haciéndola volver a la realidad, sus hermosos ojos marrón se abrieron con lentitud recordando con tristeza los eventos de anoche.

La joven se incorporo sintiendo como la cálida brisa que entraba removía sus largos mechones, un leve sonido en su puerta llamo su atención observando como su Asuka se introducía en sus aposentos –Buenos días…-musito Asuka con incertidumbre al notar su semblante.

Rin solo viro su mirada hacia otro punto sin contestar, Asuka no sabía que decir en esos momentos, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla –porque yo… -menciono de repente Rin con voz seca.

Asuka se sorprendió un momento al escucharla –No lo sé Rin…cuando saliste del despacho llorando todos nos preocupamos mucho –justifico acercándose temerosa.

-Porque me hicieron esto…-susurro Rin con la voz quebrada sintiendo nuevas lágrimas acumularse sobre sus ojos – Porque… –musito cubriendo su rostro con dolor y tristeza.

Asuka solo la abrazo consolándola, acariciando su melena azabache como cuando era solo una pequeña niña y lloraba por la reprimenda de su padre.

-Cuando será…-cuestiono Azuka en un susurro leve, permitiendo que la joven se levantara de su regazo por completo para avanzar hacia el baño.

-Qué importancia tiene…-contesto Rin levantando su mirada.

Azuka inclino su mirada desesperada, apretando con incertidumbre sus puños nuevamente –Podrías simplemente negarte –musito de repente, parando en seco a Rin.

-Lo pensé…anoche fue lo primero que pensé…-contesto la joven alicaída desde su lugar –pero desgraciadamente aun no cuento con la edad suficiente para impugnar esa decisión frente al consejo, al fallecer mi padre…Kagura obtuvo todos los derechos sobre mi patria protestad, no tengo ningún otro familiar vivo que me apoye…-musito Rin con tristeza cubriendo su rostro, tratando de no romper en llanto.

Las lágrimas de Asuka salieron –Tal vez no de sangre, pero si adoptiva Rin –aclaro la muchacha con un sollozo mirándola con ternura, Rin limpio sus lágrimas sonriendo por primera vez desde la pasada noche –Ustedes son mi familia –declaro agradecida limpiando sus lágrimas –jamás tendré como pagarles todo su amor.

Asuka negó limpiando también las suyas y con resignación y tristeza le informo que jamás estaría sola en esto. Rin asintió viendo como su amiga abandonaba su habitación, pidiéndole a su padre la fuerza y el valor para afrontar su nueva realidad.

Lejos de allí frente a una majestuosa chimenea un joven albino se encontraba meditativo observando los matices de las flamas mientras degustaba su taza de té –Prepara la estancia de Praga –declaro cerrando con parsimonia sus hermosos ojos por un momento –tengo negocios pendientes por clausurar.

El abogado asintió de pie estando a unos cuantos pasos de su lugar –Visitare al parlamento, asegúrate de obtener la documentación correspondiente que falte, expedita todo de ser necesario –enfatizo introduciendo un pequeño bocado a su fino paladar.

-Como usted ordene ilustrísima –acato Jaken anotando todo –No olvide su viaje a Dubac señor, debe visitar a…

-Lo sé –gruño molesto ante el recordatorio, él no los necesitaba.

-Discúlpeme por favor…-antepuso inmediatamente el abogado.

Sesshomaru bufo levantándose imponente de su asiento -Entrega los paquetes que mande traer a Totosai a tu regreso –musito dejando la tacita de te junto con el resto del fino juego que reposaba sobre una de las mesas de centro –Todo debe estar listo a mi llegada –sentencio el magnate caminando con altivez hacia la salida.

Los largos mechones de cabello azabache se extendían armoniosamente conforme el cepillo los acariciaba finamente con sus dientes, Rin se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador en un estado ausente, sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo y a la deriva mientras sus manos continuaban moviéndose por instinto para acicalar los rizos naturales de su cabello, vestía un pantalón beige en juego con una blusa de algodón color durazno de mangas holgadas revelando una porción de piel de sus hombros.

Un leve golpecito la devolvió a la realidad dejando por reflejo el peine sobre el fino tocador –Adelante –musito dándose una ultima ojeada en el espejo –Rin…tu madrastra ha pedido que bajes al recibidor –musito Asuka, revelando temor ante lo que se avecinaba.

Rin cerro sus ojos y aspiro fuerte infundiéndose valor, se levantó de su sillón para dirigirse hacia ella y con parsimonia avanzo por un estrecho pasillo llegando hasta las frondosas escaleras que daban al pasillo principal.

Desde su lugar, Totosai permanecía atento sin saber exactamente que era lo que tendría que recoger en esa mansión tan lujosa, la figura menuda de una joven se vislumbró poco a poco bajando por las escaleras y fue entonces que lo comprendió, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas en señal de sorpresa viendo como la joven se situaba frente a él con un sencillo maletín colgado sobre uno de sus costados.

-Rin…el señor Totosai ha venido a recogerte –musito Kagura con elegancia, señalando al hombre de al lado.

Rin entorno su mirada marron hacia el desconocido asintiendo levemente con la cabeza –Es un gusto y un placer señorita –aclaro el hombre de edad mayor reverenciándola como era debido –El señor pide una disculpa por no venir personalmente a recogerla… el día de hoy tuvo una reunión urgente y tuvo que salir del país –justifico Totosai esperando algún gesto de su parte y haciendo nota mental de hablar con ese "testarudo muchacho de pacotilla" a su regreso.

La joven solo entrecerró su mirada detallando por un momento los alrededores…su casa…aquel lugar en donde compartió grandes momentos de dicha junto a su padre…ahora tendría que abandonarla y partir hacia otra a la que adoptaría como su nuevo hogar…su mirada nostálgica choco con la de Asuka y la de los demás que se asomaban inquietos desde el final del pasillo de servicio.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su verdadera familia –Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo…-Rin asintió regalándoles una sonrisa de cariño a todos ellos como despedida pasando a un lado de su madrastra sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Totosai reverencio a la señora de la casa, apreciando aquel extraño acontecimiento entre madre e hija, pero se mantuvo al margen, aquello no era de su incumbencia por lo que emprendió camino siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

Sus pasos la llevaron inmediatamente hacia las puertas abiertas de una hermosa Rang Rover Velar color negro que se encontraba aparcada sobre la entrada principal, con ayuda de los guardaespaldas se introdujo en el reflejando una mirada ausente y de soledad, el guardaespaldas cerro con delicadeza la puerta polarizada rodeando el vehículo todo terreno esperando atento el arribo de su jefe en cargo.

-Andando –musito Totosai entrando en el lugar del copiloto y el guardaespaldas arrancaba el motor para partir de allí.

El trayecto que recorrieron fue en absoluto silencio, de vez en cuando el gentil mayordomo miraba de reojo por el retrovisor la expresión de la dulce joven encontrando lo que tanto temía…tristeza y soledad…aquellos dulces ojos estaban apagados de brillo, preguntándose - ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Sesshomaru?

Finalmente, luego de bastantes minutos de trayecto la todo terreno se detuvo unos instantes para permitir que las enormes puertas del enrejado les permitieran el acceso. La apariencia de aquel lugar ciertamente le abrumo ya que ella solo había visto algunas imágenes de palacios que aparentaban por el exterior ser mansiones, sabia que solo existían muy pocas familias con este tipo de moradas en las afueras de Tokio, pero no esperaba vivir en una…

La fachada era sin duda un descriptivo de porte y elegancia, el lujoso vehículo recorrió un largo tramo cubierto por un arco de frondosos arboles…algunos de ellos eran cerezos dándole un toque excepcional al ambiente en el que finalmente termino revelando frente a ella una enorme fuente que bañaba con sus numerosos chorros las majestuosas estatuillas de piedra que simbolizaban el escudo de la familia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa detallando el pórtico de la entrada.

Era enorme…el auto se detuvo a un lado de las escaleras que conducían hacia la entrada y en instantes uno de los guardaespaldas le abría con cortesía y respeto la puerta para que pudiese salir.

El mayordomo esta vez ofreció su mano como apoyo, Rin lo agradeció en silencio tomando su mano para impulsarse hacia afuera, el sonido del agua cayendo a borbotones la sacaba de toda ensoñación quedando prendada por los exquisitos detalles que tenia la puerta principal de madera labrada con detalles únicos de la época antigua junto a los trozos de cristal traslucido incrustados en toda su extensión.

-Por aquí por favor –señalo Totosai caminando hacia la entrada, Rin le siguió sintiéndose atraída por lo desconocido, las puertas se abrieron de par en par para darle la bienvenida quedando frente a ella los encargados generales de cada una de las áreas, en el centro se encontraba el ama de llaves, a su izquierda la Cocinera junto a las muchachas de servicio que le asistían con los deberes y finalmente a su derecha el jardinero junto a sus respectivos ayudantes.

Buenos días señorita Hashimoto, Bienvenida… –anuncio con cortesía y respeto una voz una vez que la joven se detuvo frente a ellos –Mi nombre es Kaede, y soy el ama de llaves de esta morada…a mi lado se encuentran todas las personas que servimos al daimio, señor de esta casa y con gusto a usted a partir de ahora –musito haciendo una leve reverencia mientras los demás la imitaban.

-B-Buenos días…-declaro Rin anonadada –Gracias…-musito reverenciando con igual respeto a los demás.

Kaede suavizo su rostro al comprender que la dulce joven de enfrente era cortes y para nada alzada, con un asentimiento hacia ambos lados indico a todos los demás que por el momento era todo y podían volver a sus actividades, los demás con educación asintieron nuevamente mostrándole sus respetos a la nueva "_Sahibat al'ard_" retirándose silenciosamente.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente quedaron solas, Rin miraba con interés la decoración de la morada quedando prendada de los detalles rústicos y únicos que había en ciertos lugares –Que es lo que hago exactamente en este lugar –cuestiono la joven a la mujer de enfrente.

-Desconozco los motivos que tenga el Alshaykh, el únicamente nos aviso de su arribo el día de hoy –señalo mostrando pena en su rostro al no poder darle mayor información.

-_Alshaykh_? –cuestiono Rin con desdén expresando tácitamente su aversión hacia el –Así es como se le llama en este lugar?

Kaede frunció el ceño confundida entiendo claramente el disgusto que provenía de la joven por el simple hecho de mencionar a Sesshomaru, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de la joven que le indicaba que no se trataba de las inusuales visitas que Sesshomaru traía de vez en cuando consigo, normalmente las esbeltas muchachas que llegaban como huéspedes de temporada traían a la mano un sencillo equipaje, pero le sorprendía a sobremanera que ella no.

-Todo esta listo –musito Totosai de repente encontrándose con ellas nuevamente –Señorita Hashimoto sería tan amable de seguirme por favor? –solicito el hombre mayor.

Rin viro su atención hacia el hombre mayor interrogándole con la mirada –La llevare a sus respectivos aposentos –aclaro reverenciándole al mismo tiempo.

-Aposentos! –Exclamo Kaede para si misma –Entonces eso quiere decir…-se dijo mirando furtivamente a Rin –Ella es…-dedujo sorprendida acompañando a la distancia a la pareja que en aquel momento subía por las escaleras.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, Rin era la persona de la que Sesshomaru hablaba, era por eso que había estado instruyendo a Jaken y a Totosai incontables horas en el estudio sobre cada detalle respecto a su llegada.

-Aquí es señorita –señalo el mayordomo abriendo con gentileza las puertas de la habitación.

Desconfiada, Rin se introdujo dubitativa detallando lo hermosa que estaba la habitación, su labios lentamente fueron despegándose el uno del otro asombrada por los genuinos detalles que habían dentro, los espacios diseñados para lo que parecía ser gustaba mas por hacer…era…era como si el dueño de aquel palacio conociese todo acerca de ella…cerca de los enormes ventanales del balcón se encontraba un pedestal acompañado de un enorme lienzo en blanco seguido por una mesilla alta en donde descansaban incontables frasquillos de vidrio vacíos y otros con distintos pinceles y cinceles de tamaños diversos junto a una enorme paleta de madera pulida.

Su asombro no le permitió controlar sus acciones dejándose envolver mientras sus dedos tocaban con movimientos inocentes los bordes de cada objeto, el sonido de los pajarillos revolotear le hizo recorrer su mirada por la habitación nuevamente topándose con una frondosa chimenea de mármol blanco en donde descansaba un fino estuche de caoba que delataba a la vista su contenido, aquellos orbes marrones se abrieron aún más descubriendo para su sorpresa que no solo sabia de su afición por la pintura sino también por la música.

En todo aquel momento Kaede y Totosai observaban atentos y en silencio las reacciones de la nueva "_Sahibat al'ard_" –¿Existe algo que no sea de su agrado señorita? –pregunto dudoso el hombre al notar como Rin depositaba nuevamente el estuche sobre la pared de la chimenea –Como…-dudo seriando su expresión –Como sabía de esto? –cuestiono señalando el estuche.

-La verdad no sabría contestarle señorita, el amo solo nos dio ordenes estrictas de cumplir con lo que el dicto, sin embargo, si usted lo considera necesario podrá preguntárselo directamente a él en cuanto regrese –contesto Totosai incomodo ante la pregunta de la joven.

-Eso aclararía muchas de sus dudas –argumento Kaede con decisión acercándose hacia a la joven.

Rin solo entrecerró sus ojos analizando la situación –Supongo que solo así lo averiguare –se dijo así misma, virando de soslayo a las dos personas que se encontraban junto a ella. Ya que si lo pensaba bien, aunque ellas los supieran no se lo dirían…no de buenas a primeras.

-Rin-sama…-musito nuevamente Kaede.

-No –musito con seriedad llamando la atención de los presentes –Solo Rin –interrumpió la joven mirándole con naturalidad –nada de honoríficos.

Kaede y Totosai intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos, era claro que la joven era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban, sus rostros se suavizaron un poco mas en señal de aceptación y con una gentil sonrisa le ofrecieron recorrer la mansión a la joven.

Con cada paso que daba mas convencida terminaba al cerciorarse que aquella mansión no era la simple fachada de un palacio… ¡en realidad lo ERA!, cada tramo que recorría parecía interminable y hasta en ocasiones se sentía diminuta teniendo la sensación de estar perdida entre aquellos enormes muros, habían pasado ya varios salones y cámaras amplias entre ellas una llamada "Cámara de Guerra", aquello simplemente la desconcertaba ya que recordaba según sus clases de historia que aquellos espacios eran designados por aquellos que rigieron poderosos imperios en la famosa "Era Feudal", después paso desde el living y hall central hacia las cocinas que conectaban con un jardín central vasto que contaba con un laberinto de enormes pilares formados por muros de arbolillos adornados por jazmines y gardenias.

-Este es el jardín del este –aclaro Kaede con una sonrisa al observar lo encantada que estaba Rin con los hermosos detalles en el –Es…-musito Rin cautivada mientras sus ojos devoraban los invernaderos y espaciosos huertos con flores de todos los tipos –Podemos…? -susurro empleando un tono hasta algo infantil en su voz, el ama de llaves asintió tomándola de la mano para llevarla consigo mientras el mayordomo atendía en ese entonces el celular que traía en su bolsillo.

-Si señor –contesto Totosai colocandose en un lugar estratégico para observar de lejos a la joven.

\- ¿Cumpliste lo que ordene? –cuestiono una fría voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Como usted lo pidió joven –confirmo el hombre.

Un silencio prolongado transcurrió - ¿Y bien? –cuestiono nuevamente Sesshomaru desde el rascacielos de uno de sus tantos edificios.

-La joven esta cuestionando muchas cosas acerca de su arribo –comento Totosai en son de reclamo –En especial por los detalles que encontró en su habitación señor.

Sesshomaru solo suavizo su expresión interpretando las palabras del anciano –Eso está fuera de discusión, tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar con ella del tema –aclaro con voz tajante –¿que esta haciendo en estos momentos?

-Le estamos enseñando el palacio señor…tal y como usted lo ordeno... –recalco irguiéndose un poco más de lo normal sobre su lugar para seguir el rumbo que tomaban la joven y el ama de llaves.

Rin se inclino sobre uno de los tantos espacios que tenia el hermoso prado y observo que había algunos lugares en donde se encontraba solo la tierra fértil –¿Porque aquí no hay flores? –cuestiono Rin de repente.

-Bueno…-murmuro Kaede con indecisión –probablemente Jinenji aún no decide que plantar en estos espacios.

-Ya veo…-musito Rin con alegría levantándose y continuando sobre el camino del laberinto.

Totosai continúo hablando con Sesshomaru por algunos minutos más –No regresare sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas, encárguense de todo lo que ella necesite –musito terminando con la llamada.

Totosai asintió verbalmente colocando el aparato en su bolsillo izquierdo nuevamente, encaminándose por los vastos jardines para darles alcance y terminar el recorrido junto a las dos mujeres.

El tiempo paso volando y cuando menos lo pensaron esas dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rin poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a encontrar en aquel palacio "un hogar" aunque algunas veces le costaba trabajo hacerlo, Kaede y los demás le habían acompañado y asistido en todo momento ganándose poco a poco su confianza y amistad. El tema del señor del palacio no se había vuelto a tocar hasta ese entonces y todo parecía pintar para bien.

–Este te esta delicioso Kaede –musito Rin dando un largo sorbo a su taza, evaluando satisfecha el trabajo de jardinería que había hecho junto a Jinenji. Con el paso de los días Kaede se dio cuenta que a la joven le fascinaba pasar horas practicando la jardinería y era por esa razón que ahora se encontraban merendando sobre una de las terrazas que daban vista hacia los jardines.

-Me alegra que te guste Rin –contesto la mujer –Y a que es a lo que te dedicas actualmente además de la jardinería –recalco encantada Kaede.

Rin sonrió con inocencia terminando de degustar el contenido de su taza, con gentileza coloco la tacita nuevamente sobre el fino platito de porcelana –Estudiaba la carrera de arquitectura y diseño – musito apesadumbrada –pero ahora no se si…

-Al Alshaykh no le importara que lo sigas haciendo –declaro de repente ahuyentando las incertidumbres de la joven.

-Porque todos le dicen "_Alshaykh_"? –inquirió curiosa y a la vez molesta al pensar que tal vez lo tenían como imposición –Esas palabras suenan…

\- ¿Fuera de época? –concluyo Kaede, mientras Rin se encogía un poco sobre su silla y apretaba frustrada un poco la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Nuestras familias han servido por generaciones a esta familia…supongo que se nos ha hecho costumbre llamarle así, el _Alshaykh_ es el único heredero de sangre pura que queda en el linaje.

\- Pero no por eso ustedes deben nombrarle de esa manera… – musito Rin con renuencia –que ni se hiciera ilusiones a que ella lo hiciera, porque se iba a topar con pared —se dijo.

Kaede se carcajeo levemente por el comportamiento de la joven, era normal que actuase de esa forma después de todo, su crianza fue completamente distinta a la de ellos –No lo hacemos por imposición si eso es lo que piensas… lo hacemos por respeto… el señor es muy misterioso y reservado, pero en algunas ocasiones parece como cualquiera de nosotros, él también tiene ese lado humano que muchos piensan no tiene –se dijo con tristeza la anciana –cuando lo conozcas lo veras.

¿A que te refieres? –inquirió Rin con curiosidad.

Kaede se sintió acorralada al descubrirse, sus sentimientos a veces la traicionaban cuando se expresaban mal del muchacho que ella ayudo a criar y convertirse en el hombre que era ahora.

–Perdón que las moleste señorita –antepuso el mayordomo –El señor acaba de arribar y solicita su presencia en el estudio –señalo haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para indicarle la dirección en la que se encontraba.

-Ha llegado el _Alshaykh_? –cuestiono sorprendida Kaede mientras Rin abría los ojos sorprendida sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a estremecerse por el significado de aquellas palabras, Kaede por su parte busco inmediatamente con la mirada a Totosai para identificar algo que pudiese ayudarle a descifrar las intenciones del joven magnate.

-Y si me niego? –se cuestiono la joven dubitativa –Ese sujeto ni siquiera tendría porque importarme…después de todo solo fui una de sus tantas adquisiciones –recordó sintiéndose molesta –Aunque por otra parte…tal vez pueda negociar con el los términos del contrato sin necesidad de llegar a este extremo y si se rehúsa… bueno… dejarle en claro que yo jamás estaré a su disposición como todos parecen estarlo en esta casa…-se dijo a sí misma.

-Señorita? –musito nuevamente el mayordomo esperando por su respuesta.

Rin dio un brinquito sobre su lugar saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, mirando nuevamente a ambos. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente levantándose con decisión de su lugar. Un profundo temor se estanco en su corazón conforme avanzaba hacia aquella dirección, el pecho le dolía deseando simplemente desaparecer, no fue consciente de que había llegado sino hasta el instante en el que el mayordomo abrió las puertas para que ingresara, sus pies se movieron por inercia y no fue consciente de nada sino hasta que sintió como las puertas se cerraban con sutileza a su espalda, la enorme habitación se encontraba iluminada apenas por la ligera luz que despedían algunos de los candelabros sobre la pared, los maderos en la chimenea crujían conforme el fuego los devoraba haciendo aun mas incomodo el silencio que reinaba en ese entonces.

Su vista se encontraba sobre el alfombrado del tapete que pisaba, ya que aún no deseaba ver a el hombre que le había arrebatado egoístamente su libertad, sus sueños y sus aspiraciones, Sesshomaru aun se encontraba dándole la espalda a la joven esperando alguna reacción por parte de esta, solo que el silencio fue lo último que espero, su ceño se frunció con disgusto virando lentamente su atención hacia ella.

Su semblante cambio internamente al darse cuenta que ella no le observaba como el esperaba, su cuerpo se giro completamente entonces dándole a entender a la joven con sus movimientos que ella ahora era el centro de atención en aquella habitación, Rin vio atentamente como la sombra en el suelo se movía indicando un cambio de posición –Me está observando…-se dijo parpadeando asustada, sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente sobre su pecho, tarde o temprano tenia que encararlo…no podía seguir evitándolo mas… su rostro se fue levantando conforme su mirada fue acortando tramo a tramo la imagen del hombre frente a ella.

La mirada ambarina de Sesshomaru refulgió entonces dejando que su subconsciente lo controlara, realmente había tomado la decisión correcta…ella era perfecta…belleza e inocencia juntas… era un tesoro que bien valió la pena adquirir...y por el que estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

Sus ojos marrones detallaron la figura frente a ella distinguiendo unos largos pantalones de vestir negros que hacían conjunto con una camisa de manga larga color negro, pudo descubrir gracias a sus manos que el color de su tez era pálido al igual que la de ella, su recorrido estaba por finalizar y fue entonces que reconoció algo que la desconcertó en demasía…-Cabello plateado...-cavilo confundida sintiendo su corazón estremecerse con sorpresa, el miedo se había disipado repentinamente.

La mirada marrón de Rin choco finalmente contra la suya sintiéndose desubicada, el joven frente a ella le observaba meditativo y aparentemente con una expresión serena además de seria, los ojos de Rin temblaban reconociéndolo inmediatamente –¿Usted? -cuestiono Rin con voz serena.

Sesshomaru entrecerró su mirada oro respondiéndole inmediatamente con aquel gesto.

Las palabras de reclamo en su boca se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta ya que le parecía increíble que aquel joven, aunque hubiese sido rudo, grosero y descortés con ella hubiese sido capaz de hacerle algo así a su familia –Supongo que lo mandaron para verificar que se haya cumplido lo estipulado –declaro Rin con molestia en su voz mirando hacia otro lugar.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio unos segundos evaluando sus palabras –No –declaro con voz serena observándola –ahí estaba esa faceta caprichosa –se dijo.

Rin le regreso la mirada molesta –Entonces para que se me obligo a venir a este lugar si la persona… -musito en defensa deteniéndose inmediatamente al caer cuenta segundos después de que indudablemente Sesshomaru era la persona que había hecho el trato con Kagura y el abogado de su padre, su mirada se profundizo entonces sobre el –Entonces si fue usted…-afirmo Rin ofuscada.

Sesshomaru se giro nuevamente para apreciar las llamas que se desprendían de la chimenea.

-¿Porque? –exigió Rin abiertamente sin el mínimo respeto, sintiendo como su enojo volvía a aparecer.

El joven permaneció en silencio e impasible bajo el tono de voz usado por la joven –¿Qué interés podría tener usted en mi? –volvió a preguntar Rin ahora con molestia al sentirse ignorada, su actitud estoica la estaba exasperando –¡Le estoy hablando! –recalco dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Su ceño se frunció con disgusto al escuchar lo altanera que se comportaba la joven cuando se dirigía hacia el –Mis intereses no están a discusión de nadie –contesto con voz fría por primera vez desde su encuentro.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo –argumento Rin con coraje levantando la voz –Exijo saber los motivos por los cuales me ha hecho esto…-demando con la voz quebrada mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían arremolinarse sobre sus parpados.

-Tampoco estas en posición de exigir nada –declaro entonces Sesshomaru girándose de repente para mirarla con superioridad.

\- ¿¡Pero!?-argumento Rin siendo interrumpida nuevamente por el joven frente a ella

–Mucho cuidado –Advirtió en un gruñido –Mi tolerancia nunca ha sido generosa –amenazo tajante –sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar desde mi nacimiento, caso muy contrario al tuyo –declaro Sesshomaru despectivamente determinado a doblegar su espíritu.

Rin respingo al escucharle -El lugar que pueda tener en esta casa no implica obedecerle ni soportar su altanería y egoísmo –argumento perdiéndole con ello el respeto con tal de defenderse –Usted engaño a todos desde un principio escondiendo sus oscuras intenciones…orquestando todo esto para forzarlos a llegar a esto!…frente a mi usted siempre será un maldito estafador y carcelero…-remarco dolida y con altivez luchando por no derramar lagrima alguna en su presencia.

Sesshomaru sonrió macabramente, como si todo aquello no fuese más que un cumplido hacia su persona, Rin tenso su mandíbula obligándose a refrenar –No me importa en lo absoluto lo pienses–gruño con una sonrisa siniestra afilando su mirada –Tu familia cerro el trato obteniendo su parte y por ello ahora yo reclamo abiertamente lo que es mío –remarco el joven con superioridad, acercándose cada vez más.

\- ¡Entienda de una maldita vez que yo no soy un objeto material con el que ustedes puedan negociar a su antojo! –contraataco Rin defendiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba –Mi padre jamás habría accedido a esto! ¡Jamás lo habría hecho de haber estado con vida! ¡Maldito embustero! ¡No es más que un hombre sin escrúpulos! –exclamo con furia golpeándole en el pecho repetidas veces, siendo interrumpida bruscamente por el albino.

-Vivo o muerto tu padre y la bola de enclenques que tiene como socios igual estaban dispuestos a venderte al mejor postor –vocifero Sesshomaru altivo y dominante, determinado a arrasar con todo, de una zancada acorto la distancia entre ellos taladrándole con su mirada gélida hasta atisbar lo que quería ver, sumisión en aquellos orbes marrones encharcados. Rin frunció el ceño con dolor apenas controlando el temblor de sus labios, girándose inmediatamente para no permitirle verla llorar.

Aspiro profundamente para llenarse de valentía y continuar –¡Y usted pago para tener a una joven de familia distinguida y fina! –antepuso con coraje la azabache entrecerrando sus ojos sin estar dispuesta a tolerar otro insulto más –Eso lo hace a usted peor! –escupió

Sesshomaru sonrió sardónicamente tomándole con fuerza del mentón –Palabras vacías y carentes de sentido viniendo de quien las dice –susurro el joven con frivolidad devorándole con su mirada -Al final solo resultaste ser una más de sus inversiones –asevero con crueldad sintiéndola forcejear ante su cercanía –Te haya robado o comprado me da igual, ahora me perteneces y estarás en este lugar te guste o no –recalco en un tono autoritario y que no admitía replica alguna. Las lágrimas de Rin finalmente liberaron su paso por sobre sus mejillas escuchando atenta su fría sentencia.

-Yo no tengo obligación alguna hacía con usted –sentencio controlando el temblor de su cuerpo y decidida –no he dado mi consentimiento y nunca lo hare!

-Crees que realmente lo necesito…-espeto Sesshomaru cínicamente alejándola de el con brusquedad para tomar unos documentos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el tono acido empleado en sus palabras sin despegar su mirada marrón del albino.

-Supongo entonces que el abogado cobarde no te lo dijo –asevero con frialdad mientras su ceño se fruncía con arrogancia analizando el contenido de los documentos.

-Decirme que…-antepuso Rin asustada mirándole expectante.

-Que no solo te entregaron a cambio de su salvación –musito Sesshomaru dedicándole nuevamente aquella mirada siniestra, erizando nuevamente los bellos de su piel –sino que también tengo absoluto derecho sobre ti.

-Que ha dicho…-exclamo anonadada por la falta de aire, negando con su cabeza repetidas veces aun sin poder creerle y colocando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, imaginando lo peor.

-Así que no veo porque debo solicitar algo que por ende ya es mío–remarco Sesshomaru desde su posición de manera altiva regalándole una sonrisa cruel y arrogante a la joven –el contrato también contiene una cláusula de vital importancia –remarco con desdén acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, acorralando a Rin entre su cuerpo y la pared –Si por alguna razón llegaras siquiera a intentar escaparte de este lugar o a negarte ante cualquier mandato expreso de mi parte…-señalo con una distancia nula entre sus rostros, forcejeando la joven ante la prisión de su captor –el contrato inmediatamente se anularía…-susurro impregnando con su cálido aliento el rostro de Rin mientras esta cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, por su parte Sesshomaru lejos de controlarse deslizo su afilada nariz sobre la aperlada y suave piel de su cuello hasta colocarse cerca de su oído susurrando cruelmente –y no solo tu perderás la poca libertad que te queda, también los tuyos…–señalo, afilando su mirada oro nuevamente en ella para dejarle en claro que la frase "tuyos" no solamente aplicaba a su madrastra, el abogado y el consejo.

Los ojos de Rin temblaron devolviéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento y temor, satisfecho y sin borrar su expresión de triunfo el joven albino desapareció poco a poco la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, abandonando con pasos firmes la sala para apartarse definitivamente de ella. Rin inhalo y exhalo melancólicamente centrando su mirada sobre el fuego de la chimenea, de pronto sus rodillas la traicionaron desplomándose hacia el suelo, más lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas comprendiendo su destino, un sollozo lastimero abandono su garganta sintiéndose completamente sola y atrapada era el fin.

Continuara...

—

Hola chicas(os)

Llegamos al tercer capítulo, lleno de mucho sentimiento y controversia, pobre de nuestra Rin tal parece que jamás espero una traición cómo está y no conforme con ello descubre que el responsable de su desdicha es nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru.

Varias condicionantes del contrato han sido reveladas y no deparan nada bueno para nuestra hermosa protagonista, que otras sorpresas más descubrirá?

Hemos visto los numerosos sobrenombres que aplican los personajes secundarios entorno a Sesshomaru siendo los más comunes:

Ilustrísima que si bien muchos conocemos el término como un tratamiento que se le da a una persona en carácter de obispo, en esta historia no lo es, ya que funciona en este caso es como adjetivo "Tratamiento que se concede a personas e instituciones a las que según el protocolo corresponde el grado de ilustre ; en el caso de las personas se emplea seguido de señor o señora y el nombre o cargo de las mismas."

También tenemos la más reciente Alshaykh, que significa "Jeque, Principe real o Sultán" del idioma y cultura árabes. Algo similar al término Daimio en japonés que significa "soberano supremo"😏😏😏😏😍😍😍😍 ya las puedo imaginar 😁...

Finalmente el término Sahibat al'ard, que se utilizó como sobrenombre temporal en Rin que significa "dueño o dueña de casa" en algunos casos dependiendo del modo de empleo "terrateniente"

Revelaciones caen y con ellas muchas teorías, pero todas ellas las iremos comprobando conforme se valla extendiendo la trama.

Muchas gracias por sus likes en facebook y comentarios, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, les pido una disculpa enorme si ven algún error ortográfico por allí.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

La Consorte

Capítulo 4

Por Kaitou Lucifer

Después de aquella noche Rin hizo todo lo posible por evitar encontrárselo…sus palabras la habían lastimado como ningunas otras y aunque no se le había restringido seguir con sus estudios y realizar sus actividades extracurriculares de la escuela su postura de no querer verle seguía en pie…aunque Sesshomaru tampoco hacia algo para remendar las cosas.

Y esa noche después de que Sesshomaru arribara el ama de llaves toco inmediatamente a su puerta –Rin… –musito Kaede abriendo la puerta de sus aposentos –La cena ya esta lista y se servirá en unos momentos en el comedor principal.

-Te agradezco la atención…pero no quiero estar en la misma habitación que el –contesto Rin con dureza y tristeza a la vez.

Kaede entristeció sintiéndose imposibilitada por ayudar a ambos jóvenes a dejar sus diferencias atrás –Pero Rin…no por eso debes dejar de comer –declaro la mujer mayor en tono maternal y preocupada –No bajes si no lo deseas, pero al menos permíteme traerte algo para merendar.

La mirada de Rin deambulo por unos segundos contemplando lo dicho y poco después asintió, serenando su semblante. Kaede le sonrió con ternura y asintió retirándose mientras ella volvía su atención de nueva cuenta a su escritorio para terminar con algunos de sus deberes.

En el comedor, Sesshomaru aguardaba en silencio meciendo el whisky de su vaso bajo una actitud impasible –Lo siento mucho señor, pero la señorita no desea bajar a cenar hoy tampoco –declaro el ama de llaves con pena esperando atenta sus órdenes.

\- ¿Ha comido algo? –cuestiono sin siquiera mirarle, depositando su vaso sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Kaede suavizo su expresión al entender su preocupación –Si su ilustrísima…la señorita ha comenzado a probar bocado desde hace algunos días…-aclaro la anciana, algo resentida con él al enterarse por boca de Rin lo que había sucedido ya algunas semanas.

Sesshomaru inclino su mirada sintiéndose parcialmente satisfecho, aunque no sabía por qué sentía aquel vacío al escuchar aquella respuesta –sigue enojada –se dijo mentalmente recordando la ultima vez que le vio, en aquella ocasión Rin lo había desafiado abiertamente y debía afrontar las consecuencias. El problema residía en que la joven, aunque era ajena a su crianza había logrado despertar a la bestia cruel y egoísta que se alojaba en su interior, catapultando su carácter soberbio y dominante catastróficamente.

Kaede continuaba mirándole de manera seria y resentida –maldita sea la hora en que decidió traer a esa chiquilla –gruño cerrando sus ojos con molestia, sabía de antemano que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a ello…el jamás pedía disculpas –Dile a Totosai que valla al despacho –ordeno el albino levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia este.

Kaede asintió –No piensa cenar su ilustrísima? –pregunto la mujer de manera impersonal, Sesshomaru arrugo su entrecejo, aquello ya lo estaba exasperando –El que sigas con esa actitud no cambiara lo que soy –aclaro serio, reanudando su camino sin embargo la anciana esta vez no se quedó callada –Sé que no cambiara Sesshomaru –musito desde su lugar Kaede, quitando los honoríficos y logrando detener su avance –pero también sé que no crie a un muchachito caprichoso ni mal educado –asevero con nostalgia –por favor ten en cuenta que ella no conoce nada sobre ti, no la castigues por ello –suplico conciliadoramente.

La mirada del magnate se entrecerró, contemplando quizás su petición. Sesshomaru reanudo su camino sin pronunciar algo más. Kaede suspiro, sabía que al menos lo reconsideraría sino ni siquiera se hubiese detenido a escucharle.

El sonido del pincel deslizándose sobre la rugosa tela del lienzo era todo lo que se escuchaba por la enorme habitación, la joven se encontraba concentrada trazando numerosas siluetas sobre un bosquejo en el que llevaba trabajando varias noches, sus ojos detallaban con esmero cada espesura en los colores mientras sus manos se movían con gracia de un lado a otro, finalmente y después de varios retoques abandono exhausta la tarea –Estoy cansada –susurro quedamente recargándose sobre un banquillo cerca del balcón.

La hermosa luna creciente que se asomaba sobre aquel enorme ventanal la distraía por momentos haciéndola sentir nostálgica, cerro por un momento sus hermosos orbes recordando la ultima pelea que había tenido con el dueño de aquel palacio provocando que un escalofrió la recorriera –si tan solo no fuera tan orgulloso y tosco –musito frunciendo el ceño repentinamente –todo seria distinto y mucho más fácil de sobrellevar…-la joven entreabrió sus ojos cansada, escuchando unos pasos sobre el pasillo.

Sesshomaru avanzaba con parsimonia acercándose cada vez más a la habitación de la joven, sabia de sobra que ya era muy tarde y probablemente se encontraría dormida en esos momentos, pero un impulso muy dentro de él lo obligo a detenerse por un momento frente a esta meditando en si debía tocar o no.

Rin desde adentro se quedo muy quieta, conteniendo asustada su respiración, los latidos de su corazón incrementaban permaneciendo alerta y a la expectativa. Aquellos podrían haberse catalogo como los minutos más largos de su vida, de vez en cuando tragaba saliva esperando algo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué.

Silencio…era todo lo que se escuchaba del otro lado, con sigilo e impaciencia se aventuro a acercarse hacia la gran puerta de madera que los separaba…sus ojos temblaban expectantes mientras sus manos sudaban, era como si una terrible bestia fuera a irrumpir en su habitación de un momento a otro.

El ceño del magnate se frunció con frustración sintiéndose tonto de repente…cerro sus ojos y sin más continuo con su camino hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de sus aposentos.

Rin respiro con alivio y desilusión a la vez al comprobar que los pasos se reanudaban hasta dejarse de escuchar –jamás dejara a un lado su orgullo Rin…-se dijo molesta, caminando hacia su recamara, estaba muy cansada para continuar atosigándose con lo mismo, mañana debía volver a la universidad.

La noche murió con los primeros rayos del alba despertándola levemente de su letargo, suspiro con flojera aspirando nuevamente para darse fuerza y levantarse de una vez por todas –¡Vamos Rin, levántate! –se decía internamente resintiendo lo cómoda que estaba entre las cobijas.

Después de tres largos bostezos finalmente se incorporo dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el baño para realizar su habitual ritual de belleza sin sospechar que encontraría a alguien dentro, Sesshomaru se encontraba lavando sus manos después de haberse cepillado, pero realmente se sorprendió al observar como aquella dulce joven entraba al cuarto de baño sin ningún miramiento ignorando completamente que él estaba a sus espaldas.

Rin traía un camisón de tirantes semitransparente color violeta junto a un diminuto bikini dejando a la vista sus encantos de mujer ante un muy sorprendido joven albino, lentamente extendió la mano por inercia hacia la regadera para abrir el paso del agua, ladeo un poco su cabeza colocando su toalla a un lado.

Los latidos en el corazón de Sesshomaru incrementaron de ritmo al observar como la hermosa joven se comenzaba a desprender lentamente cada una de sus prendas de vestir conforme sintió el cálido vapor del agua inundar el ambiente, Rin le estaba regalando una visión celestial sin siquiera saberlo ya que el vapor comenzó a inundar por completo todo dejando que sus ojos se pasearan por su jovial y sensual figura.

Finalmente, la ultima prenda cayo al suelo revelando por completo su aperlada piel desnuda mientras con una mano suavemente recorría el cancel de vidrio para introducirse en ella y regocijarse con el relajante líquido, un gemido crudo se escuchó cuando el agua comenzó a correr por su cuerpo relajándola, mientras esta deslizaba lentamente sus manos por su silueta en un inconsciente juego de seducción. Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza mental para salir de allí en ese preciso instante o sino no sabría de lo que seria capaz.

Una vez fuera sus labios sin pensarlo se curvearon en una sonrisa pervertida –en verdad era hermosa –cavilo emprendiendo camino para salir rumbo al comedor.

Rin salió ya mas relajada de la regadera frotando con delicadeza su cabellera, en su camino sintió como una rica esencia estaba impregnada con los vapores del cuarto de baño –huele bien…-pensó aspirando hondamente otra vez, sintiendo como si aquel aroma le fuese familiar de algún modo –Donde he olido esta esencia…-se cuestiono tomando una a una sus prendas y vistiéndose con lentitud.

Sesshomaru se levanto de su lugar en el comedor dejando a un lado el periódico –No olviden lo que encargue –ordeno con serenidad abandonando el comedor y partiendo rumbo a su emporio.

Kaede asintió, estaba sorprendida por el carácter de esa mañana, tal parecía que amaneció más sereno y tranquilo que de costumbre –y ahora que bicho le pico –pensó la mujer comenzando a recoger la vajilla y dejando puesto el lugar de Rin.

Durante toda la mañana el poderoso magnate se la paso de reunión en reunión cerrando importantes contratos en los que su emporio se vería enriquecedoramente beneficiado, ya era mas de medio día y Jaken le anunciaba con respeto su partida ya que debía cumplir con las tareas y encargos que le había encomendado para realizar el viaje a Dubái.

Con un asentimiento consintió la retirada dejando un poco confundido al abogado ya que nunca lo había visto tan relajado y sereno…por lo regular siempre cargaba con un carácter frio e intimidante pero aquella mañana desde que llego noto que su mirada glaciar que todos conocían se encontraba ausente y ciertamente aquello no era un buen augurio para el haciéndolo sudar desaforadamente.

Rin por su parte parecía estar adaptándose a su vida ahora dentro que aquel palacio, desde su arribo no había tenido oportunidad para visitar a sus amigos y aunque se le había concedido la libertad de continuar con sus estudios, francamente tenía miedo que al desviarse fuera a exponerse nuevamente al desaire o peor aún a la rudeza de la que era capaz su carcelero.

Kaede había sido su única y fiel compañía junto a todos los demás sirvientes en su soledad ya que ninguna de sus compañeras sabía tampoco que ya no vivía con junto a u madrastra… no quería provocarse mas problemas de los que ya tenia por algo que hasta a ella le avergonzaba en ciertas ocasiones pensaran los demás. Ya bastante era pedirles a los escoltas que la dejaran a una hora poco concurrida en la entrada de la universidad.

Sacudió su cabeza contemplando sus opciones, un peso en su espalda la alerto cuando de la nada Yuka le abrazaba cariñosamente –¡Hola Rin! –grito alegre ocasionando que la pelinegra sonriera como hace mucho no lo hacía –Hola! –saludo Rin entre risas.

-Hmmm! Alguien no amaneció huraña el día de hoy! –aclaro la castaña mientras le guiñaba el ojo – ¿Me pregunto si se deberá a algo o alguien!? –cuestiono la joven con genuino interés, moviendo graciosamente sus cejas.

-De que hablas? –inquirió Rin frunciendo el ceño al captar inmediatamente por donde iba aquello. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula de clases.

-Oh…vamos yo no pico una de esas –contesto Yuka con un mohín exagerado –Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Has vuelto ver a ese irresistible adonis de ultimo grado? –pregunto emocionada, poniendo ojos de enamorada.

Rin simplemente se quedo callada pensando en que contestarle, por un lado, estaba la verdad que le picoteaba la lengua por salir –_Si de hecho, duermo en su casa todos los días debido a un maldito compromiso que tengo con él por culpa de mi madrastra_– si eso definitivamente aliviaría su estrés, pero el problema es que no se atrevía.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Rin! ¿Me escuchas? –farfullo Yuka viéndola ausente.

Rin parpadeo volviendo en si –no…aun no puedo contárselo –se dijo firme –Si aquí estoy y no, he estado muy ocupada estos últimos días por los proyectos que teníamos que entregar en el semestre –aclaro tratando de enmascarar su reacción.

Yuka pareció creérselo esta vez ya que asintió apesadumbrada por la carga emocional que también había traído las últimas semanas –¿Has pensado sobre el proyecto para el final de curso? –cuestiono.

-Sí, pero…los libros simplemente están inaccesibles –comento Rin, tendré que improvisar o buscar otro tema – ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Elegirás el proyecto sociocultural otomano?

Yuka asintió emocionada –sí, ya es un hecho, el profesor me dijo que debo presentar un árbol genealógico sobre alguna familia con raíces de procedencia antigua, tal vez eso sea lo más difícil de encontrar.

Rin se encogió de hombros y se concentró en la clase que comenzaba a impartirles su tutor.

Las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando menos lo pensó ya era tarde. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la biblioteca de la universidad con la esperanza de encontrar ese bendito libro, pero su suerte no fue muy buena. Ahora caminaba resignada hacia a entrada –que voy a hacer ahora –cavilo preocupada.

-Buenas tardes Rin – saludo una voz conocida frente a ella.

Rin parpadeo observando como Bankotsu parecía aliviado de finalmente encontrarla. La joven por el contrario suspiro –lo que le faltaba –se dijo.

-Buenas tardes señor Kotoe –contesto ecuánime, rodeándolo para continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, el moreno esta vez no permitió que se saliera con la suya - ¡Oh no señorita! esta esta vez no te me escaparas –declaro interponiéndose nuevamente.

El ceño de la joven se frunció con molestia –¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? –cuestiono.

-Que me permitas llevarte a cenar si no es mucha molestia –declaro por fin, acercándose con la intención de tomar su maletín.

-Usted en verdad no acepta negativas, ¿cierto? –cuestiono Rin, reafirmando el agarre en su maletín y bajo una pose rígida –Ya le dije muchas veces que no me interesa –asevero, deambulando su mirada hacia la Rang Rover Velar negra que estaba aparcada en el lugar de siempre.

Bankotsu simplemente sonrió, devorándole poco a poco con su mirada –Como lo puedes asegurar si no te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme –cuestiono ligeramente entretenido, no aceptaría otro rechazo eso era definitivo.

-Tal vez tenga razón señor Kotoe, pero me temo que ya no estoy en posibilidad de hacerlo –musito Rin seria, develándole su postura.

Bankotsu borro de inmediato su sonrisa –que es lo que quieres decir con eso? –cuestiono esta vez serio y demandante.

Rin simplemente apretó sus labios, deambulando nuevamente su mirada hacia la SUV todo terreno. Uno de los escoltas comenzaba a acercarse –entienda de una vez por todas, conmigo usted pierde su tiempo –asevero, dejando al moreno en shock mientras Rin aprovechaba esta ventana de escape para pasar de largo a paso veloz.

Pero el moreno reacciono rápido, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo –NO hemos terminado Rin –gruño, alertando al escolta que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí –Suélteme Sr. Kotoe –demando ofuscada, sintiendo como el escolta la libraba de un empellón del moreno, colocándose protectoramente frente a ella.

Bankotsu asesino con la mirada al intruso –¿Quién demonios te crees que eres!? –espeto arreglándose las ropas –¿Y porque demonios me atacas!? –cuestiono altivo, retrocediendo desde su lugar - ¿Qué significa esto Rin?

Un mano en su espalda logro asustarla, virando su mirada hacia la izquierda –¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita? –cuestiono Totosai a su lado alternando su mirada hacia el moreno. Rin suspiro con alivio tratando de controlar su respiración –Si…yo… estoy bien…el señor Kotoe ya se iba –declaro seria terminando definitivamente cualquier intención del moreno.

Totosai asintió, tomando posesión de las pertenecías de la joven –La estábamos esperando –comento cordial, avanzando junto a Rin hacia la SUV todo terreno. El guardaespaldas sin embargo se mantuvo rígido bajo su misma postura, observando como Bankotsu lo miraba desafiante e impotente observaba la partida de la joven.

-Esto no se quedará así, tu patrona me va a escuchar –amenazo iracundo, partiendo inmediatamente hacia donde tenía estacionado su vehículo. Kagura le debía una explicación.

En cuanto abordo el vehículo, Rin se sintió más segura –realmente nos preocupó mucho que no llegara señorita –comento Totosai una vez en marcha – Lo lamento mucho, demore más tiempo del que tenía pensado en la biblioteca –suspiro la joven, ya había olvidado que todo ese embrollo lo había ocasionado el bendito libro que no encontró.

El mayordomo apretó la mandíbula, era una suerte que Sesshomaru no haya llamado aun para preguntar por ella, si se enteraba de esto, estaría en serios problemas –¿Consiguió el material que buscaba? –cuestiono el hombre.

Rin negó con pesar –No y no hay en existencia en las demás librerías –aclaro –no sé qué voy a hacer, llevo buscándolo por semanas y ¡nada!

-Ha intentado en la biblioteca del palacio? –cuestiono el hombre de repente, dando por entendido que la joven recordaba su existencia.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida –¡No! –musito aliviada, dejando entrever una dulce sonrisa de esperanza –Francamente…la olvide –declaro avergonzada, dejando que un poderoso sonrojo la invadiera.

Totosai sonrió ante aquel gesto encontrándola preciosa –Si tan solo la hicieras más feliz muchacho de pacotilla –se dijo, rascándose la cabeza –si gusta puedo ayudarle a buscar –Rin asintió contenta.

Arribaron a la mansión alrededor de las siete de la tarde, un Rin risueña avanzaba con velocidad, dejando que los escoltas se ocuparan por primera vez de sus cosas –¡Hola Kaede! – saludo eufórica Rin, dejándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia a biblioteca.

Extrañada, Kaede la observo con un semblante sereno y contento, contagiándose con su espíritu.

Totosai arribo minutos después informando a el ama de llaves sobre los pormenores –ya veo, por eso esta tan feliz –musito cuando de pronto recordó algo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡la biblioteca! ¡Sesshomaru estaba en esos momentos en la biblioteca! –Rin! ¡Espera!

Ajeno al bullicio exterior, el magnate se encontraba en esos momentos concentrado sobre un documento en particular. Algunos términos eran difíciles de interpretar aun hasta para él, que tenía conocimiento sobre aquella lengua semítica.

La escritura en algunos tramos era ilegible dificultando su traducción –su ceño se frunció, decidido a dejarlo hasta ahí. Cerro el libro en ipso facto y coloco el documento sobre una de las secciones del mismo, después lo terminaría.

Avanzo con parsimonia hacia los almanaques y lo coloco donde mismo. Su padre había sido muy astuto al crear aquel anagrama, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad se le mostrara tal cual, sospecho.

Sesshomaru deambulo su mirada oro hacia un fajo de documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio, agrupados a través de un sencillo listón con nudo, el color de los papiros era de un color amarillo viejo, pero sorprendentemente su progenitor los había guardado con recelo en uno de los compartimientos secretos de la bóveda logrando que estos conservaran lo que contenían.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno de recibir su titulo y herencia, el grupo de abogados pusieron a su disposicion cada una de las propiedades patrimoniales de la familia, explicando el origen de cada activo, despues procedieron con la ejecuccion del testamento de su difunto padre, en el se nombraban algunas restricciones sobre el destino y uso de ciertos activos, como nuevo patriarca Sesshomaru debia velar desde ahora sobre los intereses de su legado y cuando el tiempo lo permitiese nombrar a un digno sucesor de su linaje.

Durante los primeros cinco años, su ocupacion como nuevo lider en el emporio de su progenitor absorbio la mayor parte de su tiempo sin siquiera prestarle atencion a los otros titulos y documentos mobiliarios que la familia poseia, su primer objetivo era dominar el campo primario de donde provenia su mayor riqueza y lo consiguio sin problema alguno, ganandose la admiracion de muchos, cuando para el aquello era algo innato para lo que habia nacido.

Transcurrido ese periodo de tiempo su interes comenzo a dirigirse sobre el campo secundario, consumar, fusionar o en su caso destruir a cuanto enemigo se cruzase en su camino. Para el la vida era representada por un tablero de ajedrez, solo habia un jugador ganador y nadie mas que el ostentaria aquel titulo. Pero entonces su instinto depredador no lo defraudo localizando en una de esas noches algo que su progenitor al parecer no queria que nadie mas encontrase.

Detras de uno de los marcos de las tantas pinturas renacentistas en resguardo lo vio, era casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Su mirada gelida se afilo tomando con cuidado el material y con ayuda de un pisapapeles lo encontro. Era un compartimiento secreto, que resguardaba una funda alargada de cuero en forma de cilindro.

Al principio pensó que se tratarían de posibles concesiones sobre territorios o pozos petroleros dado que estos se traspasaban de antecesor a sucesor con el transcurso del tiempo para asegurar el continuo crecimiento del patrimonio familiar solo que estos unicamente se les transmitían a los primogénitos varones, pero si en su caso el primogenito resultaba ser mujer las concesiones se perdian ya que no se les heredaban al ser catalogadas como del genero inferior. Las raíces de su árbol genealógico databan desde tiempos muy remotos y estaba seguro que algunos de sus orígenes estaban situados cerca de la cuenca mediterránea.

Cuando abrio el sello de la funda de cuero, la inclino para vaciar el contenido de esta, solo que jamás espero encontrar aquello. Definitivamente no. Uno por uno separo los papiros que integraban ese fajo identificando en todos ellos la rubrica del sello familiar de los Matsuidara, junto a otro desconocido. Su curiosidad lo llevo a hojear uno de ellos encontrandose en un paradigma, todos habian sido escritos en una lengua semitica antigua, sus gelidos ojos divagaron curiosos cada linea identificando sin duda el nombre de su progenitor junto a otro que jamás olvidaría a partir de esa noche -_Midoriko Husayni_-

Continuara...

Hola chicas(os)!

Llegamos al cuarto capitulo de La Consorte.

OMG! Por todo lo mas rico y dulce del mundo! Muchas, muchas gracias por esta maravillosa aceptacion. Me han hecho tan feliz este dia con sus reviews, PMs y comentarios por facebook son todos un AMOR!

Bien en este capitulo vimos que el frio corazon del amo bonito comienza a resentir la lejania de nuestra Rin, recibira la joven una disculpa o compensacion por parte del sexy hombre? O ganara como siempre su jodido orgullo, ustedes que creen?

Rin regresa a la universidad para finalizar su semestre y con ello decide no confrotar a sus amigos por el momento pero si confesar a medias su situacion a Bankotsu. Que sucedera ahora? Como reaccionara el moreno cuando se entere de su nueva realidad?

Y finalmente...esta el descubrimiento que hizo el sexy bombon del amo bonito acerca de papa Inu no Taisho! ASKFGFDSDFGFD!

(Musica de suspenso) Que informacion contendran esos papiros que se relacionan con el nombre de la madre de Rin?

Este arroz ya se cocio XD!

Este capitulo no estuvo tan intenso como el anterior pero contiene puntos clave que a partir de ahora jugaran un papel importante para el desarrollo de la historia, asi que ojo! XD!

Por ultimo paso a comentarles que tendremos 2 actualizaciones por semana, los dias aun no los tengo seguros ya que mis ocupaciones personales no me estan dejando tanto tiempo como el que pense tendria para la edicion y revision, pero tratare de mantenerme constante. Me despido deseandoles un excelente inicio de semana, coman muchos muchos dulces!

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La Consorte

Por Kaitou Lucifer

Un poderoso Porsche carrera arribo en cuestión de minutos a la gran mansión de los Hashimoto, dejando sobre el asfalto las marcas de sus neumáticos. Iracundo, Bankotsu despedía rabia con cada paso que daba hacia la entrada.

-Buenas noches señor Kotoe –saludo solemne Takashi desde su lugar, ganándose una intimidante mirada por parte del moreno –¡hazte a un lado imbécil! –asevero abriéndose paso por las enormes puertas de la entrada.

El azote de la madera llamo la atención del personal de servicio, quedando perplejos desde su lugar –¡Kagura! –gruño Bankotsu, avanzando hacia el interior y barriendo al piso cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Las muchachas del servicio salieron corriendo despavoridas, gritando mientras la dueña y señora de la casa se mostraba altiva y molesta –Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para entrar así a mi casa –grito la mujer –dándole alcance.

-Porque demonios Rin trae guardaespaldas –exclamo el moreno, tomándola bruscamente del antebrazo.

Kagura gimió con dolor, resintiendo su fuerza –¡No sé… de que me hablas! –justifico tratando de alejarse sin éxito.

-Largo de aquí! –gruño Bankotsu, asesinando con su mirada a todos los sirvientes presente.

La habitación se vacío en segundos, mientras Kagura luchaba insistente por liberarse de su dolorosa prisión –¡Suéltame imbécil! –demando clavándole las uñas en su defensa.

Pero el joven moreno estaba incontrolable –¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿¡Donde esta!? –cuestiono con exigencia, comenzando a torcer su brazo al sentir nuevamente su resistencia.

Kagura grito con dolor, frunciendo cada vez más su ceño –Con Matsudaira! –exclamo incapaz de resistir –Se la vendí a Matsudaira! –repitió en un sollozo, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente la abofeteo sin pensarlo. La pelinegra sollozo dolida, escondiendo el rostro desde el suelo –Eres una estúpida! –declaro el moreno desde su lugar –Porque demonios lo hiciste!

Kagura coloco su mano sobre su mejilla mirándole con temor y desprecio –¡Era mi única salida! ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿¡Esperar por ti!? ¡No me hagas reír!

Bankotsu levanto nuevamente su brazo para golpearla, Kagura grito asustada esperando lo peor, pero para su fortuna en ese momento llegaron Takashi y el jardinero frustrando los planes del moreno –¡Deténgase señor Kotoe! ¿Acaso se volvió loco!? –cuestionaron ambos, reteniéndolo con dificultad –¡Suéltenme estúpidos! Es lo menos que esta mujer maldita se merece –gruño con resistencia, siendo empujado hacia la salida.

Kagura desde su lugar limpio el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio partido, mirando a su agresor con furia –Maldito seas Kotoe –se dijo –pagaras …muy caro esto –sentencio iracunda. Con temor, una de las mucamas se acercó para ayudarle –¡suéltame estúpida! –reclamo la de ojos escarlata, zafándose de su agarre y levantándose altiva –Limpien todo este desastre! –ordeno encaminándose hacia su alcoba.

Mientras tanto Bankotsu continuaba forcejeando con ambos hombres –¡tómelo con calma señor! –refuto Takashi empujándolo con más fuerza para ganar distancia. Bankotsu cedió por esa ocasión, determinado a cobrarle está a su archienemigo.

-Yo lo acompañare señor Kotoe –asevero Takashi desde su lugar bajo un rictus serio.

El moreno le miro con superioridad y despectivamente –Ese bastardo, secuestro a la señorita con engaños –señalo el más joven, ganándose la mira del jardinero –nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho, ¡pero estoy seguro que usted sí! Por favor, permítame acompañarle, ¡Yo sé que usted puede traerla de vuelta!

Bankotsu pareció meditarlo por un segundo, con sus fríos ojos azules hizo una seña imperceptible otorgando su aceptación, encaminándose hacia el convertible.

-Takashi! ¿¡Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo muchacho!? –cuestiono el jardinero con preocupación –¿! te has vuelto loco!? –musito incrédulo.

-Si Ryoto-san! ¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro! ¡Si esta es la única manera de traerla de vuelta que así sea! –declaro decidido, encaramándose en el convertible, el joven moreno hizo rugir el motor rechinando las llantas, tomando rumbo hacia la guarida del demonio.

Sus piernas se movían en sincronía mientras en ocasiones una de ellas se mantenía rígida rozando suavemente con la otra, a eso se habían reducido sus tardes hacía más de una semana, Rin había encontrado finalmente el libro que tanto buscaba en la biblioteca del palacio el sábado por la mañana.

Tenía que admitir que aquella biblioteca era enorme y estaba muy bien abastecida. Durante su inspección había encontrado muchos de los libros de sus autores favoritos junto a otros que por su antigüedad y extenso contenido la invitaban en silencio debajo de una repisa especial.

Kaede le había dicho que aquellos libros eran muy especiales ya que databan desde los tiempos antiguos, muchos de ellos habían estado en la familia Matsudaira durante muchas generaciones y por ello debían tratarse con cuidado. Los ojos de Rin emitieron un brillo especial sintiéndose atraída por lo desconocido.

No existían restricciones en cuanto a su uso siempre y cuando estos no abandonaran el ala común, en pocas palabras se tenía prohibido sacar alguno de ellos de la biblioteca. Y ahora ahí estaba, devorando con sus ojos uno de ellos, tumbada sobre una de las alfombras cerca de uno de los ventanales.

Ese día, el clima no había favorecido para que se paseara por los jardines, prácticamente no había dejado de llover así que opto por zambullirse un rato y alejarse de los problemas, imaginando que tal vez en alguna de sus vidas ella podría haber vivido alguno de los relatos que se plasmaban dentro del libro.

Era una suerte que este estuviera escrito en una lengua conocida, ya que había tenido la suerte de toparse con otros donde no entendía el significado de lo que estaban relatando.

En aquella ocasión Kaede le había dicho que la lengua con la que se encontraba escrito el libro era una muy antigua llamada Arameo. Rin había abierto sus ojos muy sorprendida, recordando que en sus clases de literatura antigua su profesor en alguna ocasión les había explicado de aquella lengua –Es impresionante –musito ensimismada con el contenido del libro.

-Entiendes el arameo Rin? –le cuestiono sorprendida la anciana.

La joven negó inmediatamente – ¿y tú? –cuestiono, dando vuelta a la página completamente fascinada por el contenido del mismo.

Kaede negó en silencio –mi padre fue el último miembro de nuestra familia que tenía conocimiento sobre esta lengua, su léxico fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras otros nuevos tomaban relevancia entre los diferentes ejidos y poblados –musito, evocando recuerdos.

-Pensé que eras de Japón –asevero la joven confundida.

La anciana sonrió con nostalgia –no…mi familia proviene de Persia desde tiempos muy remotos.

La joven entorno sus preciosos ojos marrones señal inequívoca de que había llamado su atención, instándola a continuar –Mi padre y el padre de él fueron mercaderes al servicio de la gran familia real del oeste –señalo Kaede tomando asiento sobre uno de los silloncitos cerca de la chimenea.

Rin se acomodó junto a ella, observando fascinada como extendía con cuidado uno de los papiros que traía en sus manos –aquí –señalo con su dedo, ubicándolo sobre la península arábica que colindaba con el golfo Pérsico y el Omán – en ese entonces gobernaba el sultán Mashiro Matsudaira, el abuelo de Sesshomaru –aclaro.

-El reino de los Matsudaira era basto en riqueza y territorio, no existía imperio otomano alguno que lo superara. Al poco tiempo de su nombramiento el sultán desposo a una princesa persa con la que tuvo solo un hijo –El padre de Sesshomaru –afirmo Rin, ganándose una mirada picara de Kaede y cayendo en cuenta la manera en como lo había nombrado –es…quiero decir…-señalo incomoda, la anciana sonrió conmovida –estará bien si cuando estés sola conmigo deseas llamarlo solo por su nombre –aclaro, volcando ambas nuevamente su atención sobre el árbol genealógico que estaba dibujado sobre otro papiro.

Rin inclino su mirada sin saber que más decir, permitiéndole que continuara con el relato–Pero la princesa falleció al dar a luz a su primogénito, dejando devastado al reino. El corazón del sultán se tornó frio y cegado por su profunda tristeza se refugió en la guerra.

-Temporada tras temporada, veía marchar a mi padre hacia la guerra mientras mi madre sollozaba en silencio su partida –la anciana aspiro profundo, recordando aquella difícil época –el joven príncipe era apenas un bebe cuando todo esto sucedido, así que por mandato expreso de su ilustrísima fue enclaustrado por su seguridad dentro del palacio dorado.

Los ojos de la joven temblaban, entendiendo a la perfección la angustia por la que tuvo que pasar Kaede cuando niña -Aquel día… fue el último en el que vi a mi madre con vida –sentencio, limpiando una lagrima solitaria en su mejilla, sintiendo el apoyo de Rin a través su cálido abrazo.

Kaede cerro sus ojos por un momento tratando de serenarse –Las costumbres en el medio oriente eran muy arcaicas Rin –musito de pronto, decidida a terminarle de contar su historia –La vida de la mujer era muy dura, limitada y su único propósito no era otro más que el de servir.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas –No se contaba con ningún derecho más de aquel que le otorgaba el hombre frente a la sociedad –declaro con tristeza, pidiéndole a dios por el alma de su querida madre y las de muchas otras que sufrieron su mismo destino –fue por ello que cuando mi padre regreso de la guerra y se cumplió el tiempo dictado por la tradición el nuevo Sultán tomo posesión de su lugar frente a su nación con el fallecimiento de su antecesor.

Kaede limpio las lágrimas de la joven con ternura, reflejando un semblante tranquilo y de paz –No llores más –solicito tranquila desde su lugar –el presente es lo que tenemos ahora y debemos atesorarlo en memoria de aquellos que nos permitieron estar aquí.

Rin asintió con una sonrisa tenue escuchándole continuar –Tiempo después y cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor, fue mi turno de servir a la casa de la gran familia real del oeste, el padre de su ilustrísima desde el primer día fue muy atento conmigo, consiente del lazo que, aunque no era sanguíneo nos unía.

-Como se llamaba? –cuestiono Rin con curiosidad, ya que desde que había llegado al palacio su nombre jamás había sido pronunciado alguna vez.

-Inu no Taisho –musito la anciana de manera solemne y respetuosa, dejando de lado el papiro con el mapa sobre una de las mesitas y extendiéndole otro en donde se encontraba un retrato dibujado del difunto sultán.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida –Es…pero si es…-estaba atónita, la anciana miraba divertida su rostro estupefacto.

–Si…se parecen mucho –señalo Kaede, entregándole el rollo de papiro a la joven de al lado.

Rin detallo sus rasgos y facciones, parecían dos gotas de agua solo que la piel del primero era de una tonalidad más bronceada –se dijo –el rostro también tenía matices un tanto más maduros probablemente debido a su edad.

-Él fue el monarca con mayor longevidad hasta el día de hoy –aclaro la mujer mayor, tomando el papiro de vuelta de las manos de Rin.

-¿Y su esposa? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? –cuestiono la joven, notando que en su relato Kaede no la había mencionado ni una vez.

La anciana pareció meditarlo –no lo sé Rin–se dijo levantando su rostro, posiblemente recordando –para ese entonces mi padre y su ilustrísima me habían mandado aquí a Japón para estar al cuidado del palacio que recién había adquirido, años más tarde grande fue mi sorpresa cuando un día el sultán arribo junto a su primogénito y en compañía de mi padre.

-Valla…-musito Rin desde su lugar –entonces, ¿ella no venía con ellos?

La anciana negó, observando el semblante pensativo de la joven frente a ella –desde ese día Sesshomaru estuvo bajo mi cuidado por orden de su ilustrísima –declaro solemne y orgullosa.

La joven le devolvió su atención, asintiendo.

Rin parpadeo volviendo en sí de sus recuerdos -¿Qué habrá pasado con la madre de Sesshomaru? –cavilo, levantando su rostro pensativa. Su mirada deambulo hacia los estantes que contenían los libros antiguos, alguno entre ellos debía tener la respuesta a su duda –se dijo, pero había un gran problema…no sabía Arameo.

Escondió su rostro ofuscado –¡rayos! ¿Y ahora donde encontraría un diccionario sobre ese léxico en estos días? - se recrimino, haciendo un puchero.

Una escandalosa discusión se escuchó en eco, llamando con ello su atención. Rin se levantó imperativa de su lugar, caminando con sigilo hacia su origen.

La puerta del vestíbulo principal se abrió de par en par, azotándose mientras el visitante irrumpía iracundo avanzando para confrontar a la bestia - ¡Aquí estas, maldito bastardo! –espeto Bankotsu con rabia desde su lugar asesinando con su mirada al responsable de todo.

Sesshomaru con arrogancia despego su atención de los documentos que examinaba en esos momentos dedicándole una mirada de desprecio –Discúlpeme su ilustrísima…-antepuso Kaede ligeramente consternada –Pero el señor no…-tartamudeo moviendo las manos consternada, indicándole que ella jamás le habría permitido la entrada a no ser que tuviera su consentimiento, el magnate le devolvió una mirada intimidante y altiva en señal de advertencia para que se retirara de inmediato, la anciana no tuvo más remedio que inclinar su rostro temerosa de lo que aquello pudiera desencadenar y se retiró inmediatamente de la habitación junto a los demás.

-¿Donde esta!? –reclamo el moreno con furia, apenas conteniéndose para no írsele a golpes.

–Cierra la boca Kotoe –mascullo con voz iracunda el magnate, girándose sobre su lugar imperioso e impertérrito – y lárgate de una vez sino quieres atenerte a las consecuencias escoria.

Bankotsu gruño apretando con brusquedad sus puños -¿Dónde demonios esta Rin!? –demando, obteniendo una mirada glaciar como respuesta -¡Sabias de mis intenciones para con ella! –asevero iracundo entrecerrando sus orbes azules.

Rin parpadeo atónita, escondida desde su lugar al identificar a ambos.

Los labios del joven albino se curvearon macabramente levantando el rictus soberbio bajo una rotunda mirada de burla hacia su persona –¿y ahora? –encaro Sesshomaru disfrutando aquello a sobre manera, sirviéndose una copa de coñac como si aquello poco le importara.

-Imbecil Hijo de! –arremetió el moreno sin tolerar un instante más sus burlas -¡le rompería la cara! –se dijo, tomando velocidad para estampar su puño. Los ojos de Rin vibraron, cerrándolos cuando el estruendo del vaso hizo contacto con el piso.

-¡Escoria! –gruño el magnate iracundo y con el ceño fruncido, aplicando su monstruosa fuerza para someterlo. Rin abrió sus ojos nuevamente temerosa, observando la facilidad con la que Sesshomaru amedrentaba a su agresor.

Bankotsu forcejeaba siendo superado en fuerza y tamaño –¡Miserable! ¡Todo para ti es un maldito juego! –espeto tratando de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

Una risa siniestra se escuchó de repente –Solo eres un imbécil con ínfulas de grandeza –aclaro Sesshomaru, sujetándole con rapidez y sin que su agresor mucho pudiera hacer del cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo con brutalidad y firmeza –pero YO sé lo que eres escoria, un patético parasito –gruño con crueldad, presionando con fuerza la yugular del moreno –perdedor –asevero, clavando su mirada asesina bajo un propósito firme.

Bankotsu luchaba, golpeando su brazo firme en repetidas ocasiones sin éxito alguno. La respiración alterada de Rin se hizo insostenible negando asustada y caminando hacia atrás hasta topar con alguien. Un grito de terror abandono su garganta, siendo acallado inmediatamente por el desconocido cuando este le pedía silencio cubriendo su boca.

El pánico se apodero momentáneamente de la joven, gimiendo de manera inaudible mientras forcejeaba con el desconocido que la arrastraba hacia una de las salidas. –¡Shhh! ¡Rin! ¡Soy yo! –aclaro Takashi con la voz lo suficiente audible para su oído.

Las alarmas internas de su cuerpo se desactivaron al escucharle, mirándole con cierto alivio.

-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí!? –cuestiono la joven con una mezcla de alegría, angustia e incertidumbre. Observando hacia todos lados con temor a que alguien los descubriera.

-¿!Que otra cosa!? ¡He venido por ti! ¡A rescatarte! –asevero jalándola para salir inmediatamente de allí.

-No! Por favor espera, Takashi… -solicito Rin, siendo arrastrada con rudeza a lo largo de los corredores –¡No puedo! ¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Es peligroso! –aclaro con voz baja y suplicante, temerosa de lo que Sesshomaru podría hacerles si los descubriera –aunque eso ya lo sabía, pero el recordar lo que minutos antes ocurrió en el vestíbulo, le lleno el corazón de un temor mayor.

Rin trato de zafarse repetidas veces suplicándole que la dejara y se marchara –¡Basta Takashi!, ¿No lo entiendes!? ¡No quiero que te hagan daño!

-¿Y qué hay de ti!? ¿Crees que es justo para ti!? –reclamo el joven impotente, tomándola nuevamente del brazo para seguir con su plan de escape, llegando casi al límite de la barda perimetral oeste.

La falta de oxígeno era cada vez más notoria, alterando la percepción de sus sentidos, tanto así que ahora podía atisbar un destello rojizo sobre la mirada del magnate, aquel individuo parecía hablar en serio, estaba dispuesto a finiquitar aquello de no ser porque Totosai irrumpió en el vestíbulo alertándolo inmediatamente sobre algo.

Un gruñido de advertencia se extendió como eco, paralizando a los presentes –¡Señor! ¡Es importante que atienda esto! –asevero el mayordomo firme y a su vez con cautela, observando como la mirada asesina que le dedico Sesshomaru hacia unos instantes se centraba nuevamente en el moreno –Largo! –espeto despectivamente, liberándolo de su agarre y dejándolo apenas consciente sobre el pulido piso.

Los ojos iracundos de Sesshomaru se concentraron en las pantallas de seguridad, avanzando imperativo hacia sus siguientes presas.

-Vamos Rin! –exclamo Takashi con energía, dando animo a la azabache. Tomándola de la cintura para ayudarle a trepar, pero entonces un primer golpeo bloqueo su visión, seguido de un grito de pánico.

Un segundo golpe lo sacudió y su mundo giro estrellándose contra el suelo –¡Takashi! –grito Rin asustada desde su lugar, siendo retenida por un guardaespaldas –No! –exclamo con lágrimas –No lo lastimen! –solicito la joven, liberándose de su agarre para tratar de defender a su querido amigo.

Un fuerte agarre la alejo con brusquedad del más joven, manteniéndola cautiva. Sus ojos llorosos se toparon con unos orbes oro gélidos que furiosos demandaban una explicación. Rin sollozo sin saber que decir –llévenselo –ordeno imperativo sin despegar su furiosa mirada de la joven.

Los guardaespaldas asintieron, tomando con brusquedad al muchacho. El rostro compungido de la joven suplico nuevamente obteniendo un apretón fuerte en su mano que la hizo sollozar, temerosa de el acrecentando su llanto –por favor…-suplico inclinándose ante Sesshomaru por primera vez –por favor, no lo lastime –sollozo desde el suelo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos esta vez.

La mandíbula del magnate se tensó, sintiendo por primera vez un sabor amargo en la boca al verla en ese estado, Rin apretaba su mano suplicante y con lágrimas sobre su rostro como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si ese muchacho lo valiera.

Lagrima tras lagrima la joven sentía como lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad se resquebrajaba, rogando por que ese lado humano del magnate se manifestara–que obtendré si lo hago –cuestiono Sesshomaru impertérrito y a la espera.

Rin sollozo con dolor consciente de todo lo que perdería si pronunciaba aquella frase, pero a estas alturas ya no importaba si con eso su amigo se salvaba –Lo que usted quiera… –susurro vencida, agachando su rostro con resignación. Los orbes del magnate se entrecerraron, obteniendo finalmente lo que había estado esperando –Trato –musito con voz ronca, internamente complacido, dándoles una única señal a los escoltas.

Un inclemente trueno partió el cielo, llevándose consigo una parte de la joven. La lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco aletargándola, Sesshomaru sintió la presión en su brazo ceder, observando como este regresaba a su lugar bajo su imponente estatura.

Kaede arribo al lugar permaneciendo estática al contemplar la escena. Sesshomaru le miro de soslayo, comprendiendo su inquietud. La anciana negaba en silencio asustada de que el joven esta vez se haya extralimitado en su trato –Llévatela de aquí –ordeno, concentrando su mirada ahora en el joven inconsciente que sostenían sus guardaespaldas –Andando –musito lacónico, avanzando junto a los escoltas conforme la lluvia arreciaba alejándose cada vez más.

Continuara...

Hola chicas (os)

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 de La Consorte.

Por todo lo sagrado...este capitulo la verdad me estrujo el corazon cuando lo escribi XD!, pero era necesario...espero que no quieran asesinarme XD!

Pero bueno, pasando a cosas mas interesantes Kagura ya empezo a pagar las que debe, la verdad nunca he odiado a Kagura, pero su personalidad me encanta para villana, no es siento que es algo con lo que tal vez por la serie me he aferrado a identificar, pero tranquilas...que esto apenas es la superficie del iceberg de lo que le espera XD!

Bankotsu aparecio en escena! OMG! Y se fue de cabeza al suelo literalmente por anda provocando al lobo ejm...demonio...ejm sexy demonio feroz! XD! Que tal les parecio la breve interaccion de esos dos? Y Rin? Que pensara ahora de Sesshomaru al presenciar todo aquello? Awww. caperucita...ten cuidado con ese lobo feroz! Grrr!

Fuera de eso, Kaede nos conto su version de lo que acontecio entorno a la gran familia Matsudaira y ya nuestra Rin esta queriendo navegar sobre aguas misteriosas, la curiosidad siempre ha sido una de las virtudes que la ha caracterizado, sera que metiendo la nariz por donde no debe descubre algo mas? La historia apenas recien comienza y ya contamos con muchos acertijos o suposiciones, cual de todas ellas sera verdad?

Eso lo averiguaran dentro de pronto...por lo pronto no me queda mas que agradecerles a todas(os) por sus maravillosos comentarios, no saben el gusto que me da leerles, entiendo que existen muchas preguntas en el aire pero lamentablemente si las respondo comprometerian el interes y desarrollo de esta su historia, espero que me comprenda :D

Me retiro, deseandoles un excelente fin de semana a todas (os), nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. Chapter 6

La Consorte

Capítulo 6

Por Kaitou Lucifer

Ya eran altas horas de la noche para cuando los guardaespaldas cumplieron con la irascible orden que dio Sesshomaru de deshacerse del "mocoso". Bajo un porte rígido y severo, el magnate observo con desprecio como los guardaespaldas colocaban al joven Takashi dentro de la SUV todo terreno, desapareciendo inmediatamente de su vista.

El albino bufo satisfecho, introduciéndose nuevamente en el palacio en dirección al despacho. Aun tenia asuntos que clamaban por su atención. Alcanzo el aforro de cuero que contenía los papiros que guardaba con recelo en su caja fuerte y continuo con su búsqueda.

Tras varias semanas de lectura, finalmente había encontrado algo de interés en toda esa maraña. Sus orbes dorados deambularon por el contenido del siguiente papiro, la verdad era que nunca tuvo interés alguno sobre la vida privada de su progenitor y la de aquellas mujeres que formaron parte de su vida.

Pero el leerlo implicaba rebasar un límite muy espinoso que en ciertas ocasiones lo descolocaba. ¿Era esto a lo que su progenitor le llamaba amor? –pensó, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, arrugo el papel apenas conteniéndose para no destrozarlo. Debió haber estado bajo alguna clase de embrujo pagano –se dijo, contrariado– como era posible que el gran general perro expresara de tal manera su deseo hacia aquella mujer.

-Es que acaso tu consciencia por primera vez no te ha permitido dormir –señalo una voz desde la entrada, cargando una bandeja con un juego de té.

Sesshomaru levanto su mirada fría del papiro, enarcando una ceja mientras Kaede se acercaba poco a poco hasta el límite del escritorio, colocando la bandeja sobre este –Puedes retirarte –ordeno con parsimonia el albino, prestando su atención nuevamente en el papiro.

-Cuanto más daño le ocasionaras a esa joven? –cuestiono Kaede seria.

El magnate no le contesto ni presto señal alguna a si quiera haberle escuchado –ignorarme no va a funcionar esta vez–musito la anciana, entristecida por aquella faceta que le mostraba –¿Qué es lo que pretendes reteniéndola aquí?

El ceño en su frente se arrugo –no eres nadie para cuestionar mis deseos –asevero molesto, dejando el papiro con disgusto sobre la superficie pulida de madera y encarándole con una mirada que mostraba aquel brillo salvaje.

-No veo que ganas con todo esto –renegó la anciana, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –he sido respetuosa y nunca he intervenido en tu vida privada –musito seria –pero esto ya rebaso mi comprensión Sesshomaru, ella no es como las demás mujeres con las que acostumbras relacionarte –declaro firme.

Desde su lugar Seshomaru levanto su rostro gélido con superioridad, retándola a continuar –sea lo que sea que pretendas por favor, detente…-suplico Kaede.

-La benevolencia no es algo que me caracteriza y lo sabes –declaro con voz indiferente el magnate, pasando al siguiente papiro.

-Ella jamás quiso escapar –aclaro la anciana en defensa legitima de la joven –ese muchacho era un amigo suyo, que se sentía con derecho de ayudarla… así como la mayoría de nosotros cuando entendemos que no está aquí por voluntad propia –asevero contrariada.

El magnate le dedico una mirada amenazante –sabes que es la verdad –musito Kaede, ganando cada vez más terreno, pero aún era muy pronto para declarar victoria. Sesshomaru se levantó impertérrito, tomando su distancia.

Kaede se acercó un poco más, extendiendo su brazo para confortarle –No –musito molesto, congelando su avance.

-Te lo prohíbo –señalo autoritario, encarándole bajo aquel porte soberbio y cruel –Yo soy Sultán, dueño y amo absoluto –declaro inamovible, utilizando su lengua nativa. Habían sido raras las veces que le había hablado de aquella manera.

La anciana retrocedió amedrentada –no, Sesshomaru no puedes –negó Kaede incrédula ante lo que a sus ojos se mostraba.

-Puedo y lo hare –sentencio el albino ladino y omnipotente, avanzando hacia ella mientras esta retrocedía –Rin hará lo que _**yo**_ –enfatizo –su amo y señor desee, no tiene elección alguna –asevero taladrándola con su gélida mirada –recuerden muy bien cuál es su lugar en este palacio –gruño dominante.

Las lágrimas de Kaede resbalaron con impotencia, de inmediato corrigió su postura cubriendo su boca con ambas manos –pero ella no está obligada a ello…-rebatió.

-Silencio! –mascullo Sesshomaru, endureciendo su mirada y apretando sus puños ante su osadía.

-Su ilustrísima…por favor… se lo ruego…reconsidérelo…usted no tendría…–carraspeo, negando repetidas veces.

-¡Cuida tu lengua, Kaede! –advirtió iracundo, el brillo oscuro en los orbes del magnate confirmo sus peores temores –No lo repetiré –asevero imperativo –tu propósito a partir de ahora será el de prepararla –ordeno, dejándola atónita.

Con majestuosidad, Sesshomaru regreso sobre sus pasos centrando su atención en los papiros nuevamente –Tienes 3 semanas –señalo, tomando asiento nuevamente sobre su lugar.

Kaede inclino su rostro derrotada, asintiendo resignada –Con su permiso –musito, retirándose del lugar.

Sesshomaru clavo su mirada sobre una parte en específico del papiro –así que no solo convertiste a esa "saqaliba" en tu "Hatun" padre –cavilo frunciendo el entrecejo, llegando finalmente a lo que aquella relación había desencadenado –esa mujer también te trastoco el cerebro –gruño arrugando el papiro iracundo.

Inu no Taisho había caído rendido ante los encantos de una saqaliba de nombre Midoriko, con la cual había sostenido una relación amorosa por el transcurso de 5 años. La mujer había sido astuta, debía reconocerlo, no solo había conseguido conquistar el corazón de su progenitor –asevero Sesshomaru, tensando su mandíbula –sino que también volverle lo suficiente estúpido como para poner a su disposición una parte del reino, pero el maldito documento no develaba que tanto ni hasta que alcance había llegado su influencia.

El puño del albino se estampo contra la superficie pulida de madera del escritorio –porque demonios los estúpidos abogados no le habían comentado acerca de esto –cavilo iracundo, comprendiendo segundos después que tal vez ni ellos mismos estaban enterados de ello.

Tomo de nueva cuenta uno de los papiros y recordó entonces el lugar donde habían estado ocultos. Sus ojos de depredador brillaron, poniéndose por un momento en el lugar de su progenitor. Inu no Taisho no habría dejado aquello a la deriva, debió haberle encomendado el seguimiento de esta enmienda a alguien de su extrema confianza, pero la pregunta era -¿A quién?

Sesshomaru deambulo su mirada a través de la estancia, evaluando las posibles opciones. Su atención recayó finalmente sobre la bandeja que estaba servida en su escritorio, una sonrisa sardónica se formó en sus labios, tomo el celular de su bolsillo y presiono el número del contacto en su agenda.

El timbre replico una sola vez, obteniendo la atención solicitada –Quiero a Sachiko mañana temprano en la oficina –ordeno, colgando inmediatamente la llamada. Aquello solo podía derivar hacia lo inevitable –se dijo, meditabundo –de cualquier forma, obtendría lo que por derecho le correspondía, no le importaban en lo absoluto los designios de su padre, después de todo, aquello para sus ancestros era una mera costumbre que durante siglos se practicó siempre anteponiendo una finalidad.

Satisfecho, Sesshomaru deposito los papiros dentro de la funda de cuero y los guardo dentro de la caja fuerte, ya había sido suficiente por ese día –se dijo. Se encamino hacia sus aposentos, desabrochando los botones de su camisa en el trayecto.

Sus pasos se detuvieron mecánicamente sobre las puertas francesas de la habitación contigua a la suya, en su mente un debate interno cuestionaba si debía hacerlo, frunció el ceño dejando que sus manos abrieran con cuidado el picaporte de una de las puertas. La habitación estaba en penumbras, avanzo sigiloso hasta ubicar el lugar de quien buscaba. Rin estaba profundamente dormida entre los cojines y la alfombra del piso cerca de la chimenea.

El joven se inclinó acariciando la piel de su mejilla, notando como estaba húmeda –ella no es como las demás mujeres con las que acostumbras relacionarte –recordó, apretando su mandíbula. Tomo con cuidado a la joven en brazos, levantándola de su lugar –¿porque te empeñas en seguir lastimándola? –le había dicho Kaede.

Sus orbes dorados se pasearon sobre su rostro, había estado llorando. Sesshomaru cerro sus ojos por un momento sin poder contestar aquella última pregunta y avanzo hacia el lugar en donde estaba la recamara. Deposito con suavidad a la joven sobre las sabanas, embriagándose por primera vez de su perfume. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella muchacha? –se cuestionó, mirándole desde la corta distancia que los separaba sintiéndose contrariado.

Tomo una profunda inhalación, llenándose una última vez de su aroma para alejarse definitivamente de allí. No sabía que era aquello, pero aquel lado primitivo y oscuro suyo le demandaba tenerla consigo –pronto –se dijo, saliendo con parsimonia de la habitación.

Rin despertó con los primeros rayos del alba, girando su rostro hacia el ventanal. Su mirada se encontraba ausente recordando los sucesos del día anterior ¿Cómo es que su vida había terminado de aquella manera? –se cuestionó, cerrando sus ojos con melancolía. ¿Se encontraría Takashi bien? ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Kaede golpeo con suavidad la puerta, solicitando su permiso para ingresar. La joven entreabrió sus orbes marrones autorizando el acceso –Buenos días, Rin –saludo la anciana, cerrando la puerta.

La joven correspondió a su saludo, sentándose sobre el colchón –Su ilustrísima ha solicitado tu presencia, desea que lo acompañes a desayunar –musito atenta y a la expectativa.

Rin entrecerró su mirada –Takashi… ¿el, se encuentra bien? –cuestiono preocupada.

Kaede permaneció en silencio, rehuyéndole a su mirada –no lo sé…-aclaro consternada, sin saber realmente la situación del muchacho.

-Él lo prometió –musito impotente, recordando el semblante inconsciente de su amigo. La noche anterior le había suplicado al magnate por la vida de su amigo a cambio de lo que desease, pero no sabía hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar Sesshomaru para cumplir con su trato.

-¡Yo no quise escapar! –reclamo Rin apretando las sabanas, aguantando su coraje –Takashi… solo hizo lo que un buen amigo haría en su lugar… -Kaede inclino su rostro, decidiendo no intervenir esta vez.

La joven se exaspero ante su silencio –¡Todo el mundo aquí le tiene miedo!, ¿Porque!?, Le rinden pleitesía como si realmente lo mereciera! –declaro molesta y consternada - Ese hombre es un demonio cruel que disfruta y se regocija con el dolor de los demás –enfatizo.

Kaede sabía que tenía razón –Lo detesto! No pienso cumplir con nada hasta no comprobar por mí misma que Takashi se encuentra bien –asevero, levantándose de su lugar.

-Pero Rin…su ilustrísima…

–¡Me importa un cuerno el título que ostente! –declaro molesta, haciendo una rabieta desde su lugar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente, dando paso al dueño de aquel palacio –Largo –demando, enfocando su mirada fría sobre la anciana. Asustada, Kaede dudo por un momento, tenía miedo de lo que Sesshomaru sería capaz de hacerle, sin embargo, un gruñido osco la obligo a acatar su orden – ¡Fuera! –ladro el magnate afilando su gélida mirada sobre la joven.

La anciana asintió no muy convencida cerrando la puerta, pero sin abandonar el pasillo. El magnate le dio alcance con un par de zancadas, tomándole con brusquedad del brazo –¡Obedecerás! –demando iracundo, exhalando exasperado, sintiendo su resistencia.

\- ¡Usted obtiene todo a la fuerza verdad! –demando Rin, forcejeando para liberarse –¡No pienso hacerlo, no hasta ver que haya cumplido primero con su parte! –aclaro valiente y sosteniéndole altanera la mirada en todo momento –¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto!

Sesshomaru tenso su mandíbula, maldiciendo en otro idioma – ¡Lo harás! –ordeno iracundo, jalándola con brusquedad hasta aventarla sobre el colchón de la recamara.

Rin grito asustada, sintiendo como sus muñecas eran apresadas con dureza mientras un jirón de ropa se desprendía hoscamente bajo la fuerza de una mano poderosa –¿¡Que está haciendo!?–cuestiono asustada desde su lugar, observando los trazos de tela que quedaban de su bata de dormir mientras el magnate se concentraba en desabrochar con impaciencia los botones de su camisa.

Su mente hizo clic con una velocidad sorprendente, removiéndose inquieta – ¡No se atreva! –demando oponiendo resistencia sin éxito alguno, sintiendo desesperación a cada segundo que pasaba conforme sus avances lo aventajaban –No! –grito la joven, cuando sintió el agarre brusco en sus caderas.

Sesshomaru se deshizo de su camisa bruscamente, empujándola hacia el centro. Desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón –Te someterás a mi cuando lo desee, poco me importa si es de tu agrado o no –remarco con voz ronca y profunda, ejerciendo mayor fuerza esta vez sobre sus brazos para mantenerla quieta, la respiración de la joven estaba alterada y algunos lagrimones comenzaba a asomarse –Me perteneces –gruño llamando su atención, conforme eliminaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

Rin tembló cuando su peso se recargo completamente sobre ella y sintió algo duro y caliente frotarse en su entrepierna –¡Suélteme! –gimió frustrada, arañando sin éxito sus dedos –Usted no puede hacerme esto! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel!? –sollozo, revolviéndose mientras el magnate se regocijaba con su temor y cuando estaba más que dispuesto a reiterarle su posición algo en su semblante se lo impidió.

\- ¡Basta! Por favor… -suplico la joven, sollozando –deténgase…-solicito nuevamente abriendo sus ojos asustada, vaciando sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y contemplando aquella mirada oro hambrienta.

El duelo de miradas le pareció eterno, Sesshomaru aspiro con profundidad, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Los ojos marrones de la joven temblaban expectantes, la presión en el agarre de sus muñecas disminuyo lentamente hasta que fue capaz de soltarse. Sin embargo, el magnate aun la tenía bajo su cuerpo observándole de manera extraña. Un impulso irrefrenable lo hizo posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla húmeda de la joven. Rin cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba poco a poco a relajarse, los dedos del magnate se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su rostro reconfortándola, su respiración acelerada poco a poco se fue acompasando hasta adaptarse a su suave vaivén.

Sesshomaru enfoco su atención detallando cada rasgo en su rostro hasta centrarse sobre sus labios carnosos, Rin entreabrió sus ojos cuando las caricias cesaron observándole en silencio. El magnate le dedico una mirada de soslayo entrecerrando la suya propia conforme acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, rozándolos suavemente.

Rin cerro sus ojos nuevamente permitiéndole continuar, sintiéndose extraña, ya no sentía temor alguno. Abnegado en ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones, el magnate poco a poco fue convirtiendo esos suaves roces en un beso cálido y profundo.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo nacer en su bajo vientre conforme el contacto se propagaba entre ambos la joven gimió sin poder evitarlo, Sesshomaru mordió su labio inferior hambriento de ella, sintiéndola acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, su mano acaricio su nuca acercándola hacia él aspirando con irregularidad conforme sentía su respuesta hasta que el aire escaseo y los obligó a separarse.

La joven mordió sus labios para calmar el hormigueo que sentía por la constante fricción de hace unos momentos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un sutil carmín aunado a lo agitada que estaba su respiración. Entreabrió su mirada marrón topándose con una dorada profunda y abrasante que no perdía detalle de la suya.

Un golpecito seco en la puerta rompió con el momento –Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Sachiko se encuentra esperando por usted en el despacho –musito Totosai con respeto al otro lado de la puerta. Sesshomaru entrecerró su mirada cual depredador, incorporándose de inmediato. Tomo en silencio su camisa blanca del suelo, dándole la espalda mientras la atusaba con destreza, quedando en segundos impecable, no se molestó en voltear a verle, solo avanzo parsimonioso hacia la salida atravesando con su mirada glaciar a Kaede y Totosai una vez que ambos le concedieron el espacio necesario para salir.

Rin se levantó muy despacio de su lugar con el corazón acelerado - ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le había besado de semejante manera? –se cuestionó confundida, conforme avanzaba tomando un conjunto de ropa del cuarto de vestir. Kaede le llamo un par de veces sin obtener la usual respuesta, ingreso temerosa encontrándose con un jirón de seda sobre el piso. Sus alarmas internas se encendieron y asustada avanzo impaciente hacia el cuarto de baño topándose de lleno con la joven que en ese momento iba saliendo.

-Rin! –exclamo Kaede asustada, abrazándola instantáneamente –Dios mío, ¿estás bien? -cuestiono preocupada, examinándola.

–Si –musito la azabache rehuyéndole a su mirada –¿Porque lo bese? –se cuestionó confundida, negando repetidas veces.

Kaede la veía bastante perdida –Te... te forzó a… -la anciana no se sentía capaz de terminar la frase.

–No…no lo hizo -musito Rin incomoda, avanzando a través de su alcoba. Un silencio incomodo se instaló como si fuese un abismo entre ellas.

La anciana agradeció en silencio –¿te…te lastimo?

Rin le miro de soslayo meditabunda –¿Lo hizo? –se cuestionó a sí misma, acariciando sus muñecas. La joven negó en silencio–al principio tal vez fue brusco, pero después…fue tierno y hasta…gentil –se dijo a si misma rozando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, evocando en su mente aquel beso. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien con un carácter así?

Kaede no sabía realmente que pensar de todo aquello, miro de soslayo hacia la puerta con desconfianza –Alguien está preguntando por ti en la cocina -musito la anciana en voz baja, llamando su atención.

Rin parpadeo confundida – ¿en la cocina? -cuestiono incrédula.

El ama de llaves asintió, recordándole que debía acudir al comedor a desayunar. La joven asintió no muy convencida, encaminándose con rapidez.

Sesshomaru ingreso en el despacho bajo su acostumbrado porte serio –Fui bastante claro con Jaken –asevero malhumorado, tomando asiento en su lugar.

Sachiko enarco una sonrisa de autosuficiencia junto a su acostumbrada mirada burlona –Lo sé, su ilustrísima, pero intuí que dada su urgencia no tendría importancia el lugar –asevero la pelirroja, cruzando descaradamente una de sus piernas para develar una porción bastante sugerente de su muslo a su espectador.

El magnate bufo molesto, arrugando el entrecejo –guárdate tus estúpidas jugarretas que no tengo tiempo que perder –ordeno irascible, descolocando a la abogada.

Sachiko cambio su postura inmediatamente, molesta y sorprendida –Que se le ofrece su "_ilustrisima_" –cuestiono seria y a la expectativa.

Sesshomaru afilo su mirada, cruzando sus manos en un desborde de elegancia –Quiero las concesiones que dejo padre en su designio para la _saqaliba_– asevero con una sonrisa siniestra, observando complacido como el rostro de la mujer se desfiguraba del pasmo al terror.

La abogada no comprendía como se había enterado de aquello, el difunto sultán solo le había encomendado aquello a Hosenki, su difunto padre y el jamás menciono que hubiera hecho participe también a su primogénito de esto. Algo no le cuadraba.

Sachiko permaneció un momento más en silencio, cautelosa. Una sonrisa socarrona retumbo entre el pesado ambiente, la abogada entreabrió su mirada atenta mientras su dueño, complacido se recargaba soberbio y triunfante sobre el amplio respaldo de su silla –En verdad pensaban salir airosos de todo esto –cuestiono Sesshomaru, acorralando poco a poco a su presa.

La abogada trago con pesadez, decidiendo cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos.

-¿Dónde están? –cuestiono imperativo y autoritario, irguiéndose sobre su lugar con toda su magnificencia.

Sachiko apretó sus labios, acorralada. Definitivamente jamás se esperó aquello, pero debía cumplir con el mandato encomendado –Donde su difunto padre ordeno permaneciesen –contesto con respeto.

Sesshomaru arrugo su nariz con disgusto, dedicándole a su vez una mirada de advertencia que reflejaba claramente la escasa paciencia que le quedaba –Entrégamelas –ordeno impertérrito.

La abogada negó en silencio –lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no podre acatar sus deseos –señalo bajo una postura firme.

El magnate apretó sus puños –Es una orden-asevero imponente.

Sachiko asintió, reverenciándole –Lo es sin duda, pero esta enmienda me exime de cumplirla cuando no empatiza con los designios de su difunto padre –asevero.

El magnate enarco una sonrisa macabra –su designio es irrelevante en este momento ya que no ostenta título alguno que lo respalde, no me creas tan estúpido –gruño molesto, avanzando hacia ella cual depredador.

La abogada trago nuevamente con dificultad –sin ello –enfatizo, dejando entrever aquel brillo oscuro en sus ojos –no cuentas con su protección –asevero soberbio y altivo. Sachiko abrió sus ojos reflejando el temor que tanto quería conseguir el magnate.

-Es mejor que me las entregues por las buenas –advirtió Sesshomaru amenazante, cerrando el espacio entre ambos –a menos claro que lo prefieras por las malas.

El cuerpo de la mujer tembló, pero aun así no vacilo –Se perfectamente lo poderoso que es para destruirme –musito seria, ganándose su atención –el cómo y cuándo esta demás, si decide respetar o no el designio de su difunto padre no es algo que me corresponda juzgar, pero mi deber está por encima de cualquier amenaza suya.

Sesshomaru gruño –esas tierras le pertenecen al imperio Matsudaira –rebatió.

-No por el momento su ilustrísima –asevero Sachiko inamovible, aguardando temerosa por su respuesta.

El magnate golpeo el escritorio iracundo, tensando la mandíbula –No me provoques mocosa estúpida –ladro Sesshomaru.

-Tenga por seguro que jamás osaría hacerlo –musito la abogada en tono conciliador, encarándolo decidida –Si su difunto padre designo esas tierras fue porque estas nunca pertenecieron al imperio Matsudaira –puntualizo con astucia, ganándose la envenenada mirada del albino.

-No puede rebatir por algo que jamás ha estado bajo su dominio –enfatizo, tomando el control por el momento. Su padre le había instruido bien en aquel entonces, advirtiéndole sobre el posible litigio que se vendría si el primogénito del Sultán llegase a saber sobre sus designios.

-Solo su benefactora tendrá poder absoluto sobre ellas –asevero seria, ajustando el portafolio a su costado.

Sesshomaru entrecerró su mirada, analizando sus palabras –la mujer está muerta –asevero hastiado.

Sachiko inclino su mirada, correspondiendo a su comentario. Ella más que nadie era consciente del hecho.

El magnate enarco una ceja ante su silencio, así que la abogada lo sabía –su difunto padre también contemplo que el tiempo podría conllevar a dicha situación –aclaro Sachiko, recelosa a compartir más información.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para el albino, la mujer frente a él no era tan estúpida, sabia jugar muy bien sus cartas, pero estaba muy lejos de siquiera pisarle los talones a él. Por lo pronto sus planes debían cambiar y eso solo lo llevaba hacia una única salida, enfocar su interés hacia los descendientes o en su caso, la única descendiente –Rin Hashimoto.

Continuara...

Hola chicas (os)!

Volvi XD!

Una tremenda disculpa por la larga ausencia, mis actividades diarias estan consumiendo mayor tiempo del que tenia estimado y no he podido dedicarle tiempo a la edicion de los capitulos, mis publicaciones se van a demorar un poquito mas debido a esto, lo lamento.

Pero bueno, entremos en materia interesante. Llegamos al capitulo 6 de esta historia y como veran los secretos entorno a los personajes se van develando poquito a poco, Sesshomaru ha estado haciendo la tarea y de pilon metiendo la nariz con las cartitas de amor entre su padre y Midoriko, nombrando en ocasiones a esta "saqaliba" palabra antigua de las lenguas semiticas que significa "esclava", este termino se le daba frecuentemente a la(s) mujer(es) preferida(s) del sultan en el harem, el termino tiene muchas transcripciones y su significado aplicaba a aquellas mujeres de belleza adversa a la que poseian aquellas que nacian en la region.

Otro termino que se utilizo fue el de "Hatun" que significa "esposa o concubina", en la antiguedad las mujeres preferidas del sultan llegaban a convertirse en esposas si este ultimo asi lo deseaba, ya que por ley el soberano tenia derecho a desposar hasta cuatro mujeres.

Papa Inu no Taisho quedo prendado de la bella Midoriko, y como prueba fehaciente de ello le regalo algo que Sesshomaru quiere recuperar a como de lugar. Que sera?

Y finalmente el duelo entre el poderoso magnate y la flamante abogada, tal parece que Inu no Taisho si contemplo que a su primogenito no le agradaria mucho compartir parte de su imperio con alguien mas y por ello se encargo de reparar en cada minimo detalle. Lograra salirse con la suya? Esto apenas se esta inflando y cuando explote...BOOM!

Ha sido realmente dificil describir las situaciones y pensamientos del sexy demonio, hice mi mayor esfuerzo solo espero no haberme salido de su personalidad. Ustedes lo juzgaran.

Lei en un review que si la historia era una adaptacion de un libro, no pude responder al mensaje ya que el usuario no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, pero si llega hasta aqui la respuesta es NO. Mis historias son 100% originales, vienen de mi alocada imaginacion y de algunas investigaciones que hago cuando algun tema o cultura en particular me interesa y decido plasmar algo del concepto a la historia. Como es en este caso la cultura de los diferentes imperios del medio oriente y la cuenca mediterranea.

Muchisimas gracias a todas(os) los que han agregado esta su historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews, son un aliciente muy bueno para continuar con mis proyectos locachones con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, les deseo como siempre lo mejor.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	7. Chapter 7

La Consorte

Capítulo 7

Por Kaitou Lucifer

Las manecillas del reloj victoriano en la pared avanzaban en sincronía, incrementado cada vez más su impaciencia. Rin miro de soslayo al ama de llaves, lanzándole una pregunta muda que Kaede no supo responder. –¿En dónde rayos estaba ese cretino?, ¡Aquello era el colmo! –le había ordenado acompañarle a desayunar y el muy cínico no se presentaba.

Kaede resoplo cansada, negando en silencio. Rin retiro bruscamente la servilleta de tela sobre sus piernas y abandono el área seguida del ama de llaves en dirección hacia la cocina.

-Rin! ¡Por favor espera! –solicito Kaede tratando de darle alcance.

-No pienso esperar un minuto más –musito la joven molesta –¿Quién rayos se cree que es para hacerme eso? -cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kaede no comprendía a Sesshomaru –Algo en el despacho debió haberle demorado, él no es así.

-No le defiendas –gruño la joven –ya esperé demasiado, además ya perdí el apetito.

El ama de llaves ya no supo que más decir –está bien, vamos debes atender a tu visita.

Rin avanzo junto a ella, ansiosa –Kaede, ¿Sesshomaru sabe acerca de esto? –cuestiono cautelosa, la anciana negó en silencio abriéndole la puerta de servicio al final del pasillo.

Todos los empleados se encontraban en el comedor tomando el desayuno, ajenos a su presencia, platicando amenamente. La joven por un momento sintió nostalgia ya que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no disfrutaba de sus alimentos acompañada por aquel ambiente.

El ama de llaves avanzo parsimoniosa hacia un costado ganándose su atención. Y de pronto todos suspendieron toda actividad temerosos –Oh por favor continúen –solicito Rin con una sonrisa.

La cocinera se levantó inmediatamente junto a los demás para reverenciarle –pero señorita, se supone... que usted no debería estar aquí –musito avergonzada la mujer mayor.

-Calla Koko –ordeno Kaede, sin dejar de avanzar junto a la joven –Rin ya lo dijo, ¡vamos continúen! –ordeno como si aquello fuese normal, los demás deambularon su mirada de la anciana a la joven encontrando en esta ultima una cándida sonrisa.

La anciana abrió otra puerta de servicio que daba a una pequeña sala de estar, revelando la identidad del visitante.

-Asuka! –exclamo Rin emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

La joven pelinegra hizo lo mismo, correspondiendo a su abrazo –¡Oh Rin! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien! –musito con alivio la joven.

Las lágrimas de Rin no tardaron en hacer su aparición, enternecida –¿Cómo están todos? ¿y Takashi? –cuestiono preocupada –Por favor dime que no le paso nada malo.

Asuka tomo sus manos avergonzada –Todos estamos bien, tranquila… el cretino imprudente de Takashi también aunque no se lo merezca –asevero con un tinte de molestia –y todo gracias a ti.

La joven azabache suspiro aliviada, saber que al menos su amigo se encontraba a salvo le quitaba un peso enorme a sus hombros –por favor no sean tan duros con él, solo trataba de ayudarme.

-No lo defiendas! ¡Lo que hizo solo fue complicar más las cosas! –rebatió la pelinegra –Oh Rin, temimos lo peor cuando encontramos a Takashi inconsciente esta mañana a un lado de la puerta trasera de servicio –musito angustiada Asuka.

La azabache entrecerró su mirada –pero…tú me dijiste… ¿le hicieron daño? ¿Acaso…? -cuestiono asustada.

-No, no –aclaro Asuka, contándole poco a poco lo sucedido, desde la sorpresiva visita de Bankotsu en la mansión buscando a Kagura y la repentina partida sin omitir detalle alguno.

Rin escuchaba atenta, procesando poco a poco la información –pero… ¿porque Bankotsu habría de reclamarle a Kagura? –se cuestionó. ¿Acaso habría alguna clase de alianza entre ellos dos? Kagura parecía haberlo traicionado conforme Asuka continuaba con su relato, ¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos? ¿Qué buscaban?

El pesado silencio en la habitación estaba comenzando a incomodarle y eso que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con toda clase de ambientes, en especial cuando estos se tornaban hostiles, sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo manejar aquello.

Sesshomaru parecía estar maquinando cuales serían sus siguientes jugadas, en todos los años que tenia de servicio al mando de los designios del imperio Matsudaira nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con el magnate, pero ahora, estar a la expectativa era exasperante y aterrador.

El albino parecía una bestia feroz y salvaje que en cualquier momento asestaría un golpe brutal, con él no podía bajar la guardia ningún minuto. Una sonrisa socarrona adorno las perfectas facciones del hombre frente a ella mientras un frio le recorría lentamente por la espalda –Cuando su ilustrísima sonríe, nada bueno se puede esperar–le había dicho Jaken alguna vez, comenzaba a entender el porqué.

-Su ilustrísima tiene alguna otra inquietud al respecto? –cuestiono Sachiko impaciente.

Sesshomaru elevo el rictus serio, centrando su mirada fria sobre ella –conoces los derechos que adquiriría un hombre por desposar a una _Hanim, _Sachiko –cuestiono.

La abogada arrugo el entrecejo, tratando de entender a donde quería llegar –Por supuesto –respondió con soberbia, acomodándose en su silla. No por nada era una de las mejores abogadas en la materia.

El magnate saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una carpeta blanca, colocándola a su alcance. Sachiko la observo curiosa durante algunos segundos, regresándole su atención inmediata –nómbralos –ordeno Sesshomaru desafiante y con altivez, incorporándose con gallardia.

La mujer trago en seco, contrariada aun sin entender el motivo de semejante petición –Su ilustrísima no perdería el tiempo con…

-Hazlo –antepuso Sesshomaru tajante e impertérrito, interrumpiendo su evidente rechazo al tema.

Sachiko exhalo con profundidad, apretando sus puños ante su petición –Concederle derechos limitados frente a la sociedad –puntualizo obediente.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja poblada, exigiéndole con ese nimio gesto continuar –Al no ser descendiente en línea recta por sangre azul, la _Hanim _pierde su título pasando a ser como cualquier otra mujer ordinaria –asevero hastiada, apenas conteniéndose, pero entonces la mirada severa e impaciente del magnate le urgió recordar algo que su padre le había dicho hace muchos años –No te confies hija mia –habia dicho Hosenki –Todo en esta vida tiene un punto ciego, no todo lo escrito es como debe serlo.

Sachiko parpadeo lentamente evocando sus enseñanzas –Reciben control absoluto sobre aquellas posesiones que anteriormente estuvieron bajo su poder –le había dicho su padre al difunto sultán, aquella noche en la que lo acompaño como su futura sucesora, en aquel entonces no le tomo importancia debida pero ahora…la mente de la abogada de pronto recobro su lucidez, conforme ella misma caía en cuenta de a dónde iba todo aquello, el iris marrón choco con el ámbar del magnate encajando una a una las piezas.

Su atención se centró nuevamente por segundos sobre la carpeta blanca en el escritorio y de nueva cuenta en el perfil ahora arrogante del hombre frente a ella, aquella mirada calculadora y fría parecía gritarle lo que su sonrisa socarrona no hacía, ¡estaba burlándose de ella!

Sachiko apretó su mandíbula con coraje, tragando con pesadez –Nunca pierdo –enfatizo Sesshomaru, despues un silencio mortal, amedrentándola –Inu no Taisho pudo haberles confiado esto, pero no fue del todo inteligente al ocultarles la existencia de esos papiros –asevero furibundo, ganándose una mirada de pánico por parte de la abogada ¿Cuáles papiros?! –se dijo la mujer –no me importa la relación que haya tenido con esa mujer, pero si su consecuencia –enfatizo, dejando entrever aquel brillo espectral en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Ella no es…-antepuso Sachiko contrariada, siendo interrumpida al instante.

-Ni siquiera lo sabes –asevero el magnate, observándole con insignificancia.

-Tal vez, pero… jamás accederá a sus exigencias –asevero Sachiko, acorralada– no cuando es claro que sería la menos beneficiada.

Una sonrisa macabra retumbo en el despacho, helándole la sangre por segundos –Lo hará –señalo Sesshomaru, bastante entretenido por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello –nadie podrá protegerla de lo que se avecina –amenazo, guardando los ases restantes para sus futuras jugadas –Ni siquiera tú.

La abogada estaba desconcertada –no puede estar hablando en serio –se dijo pasmada. Sabía que la joven aun no contaba con la mayoría de edad establecida por ley para poder ejercer su derecho de dominio, pero entonces porque el magnate se mostraba tan confiado, Sesshomaru tenía conocimiento de algo que evidentemente ella no. ¿Acaso había algo en esos papiros que podía complicar el asunto? –tenia trabajo por hacer –se dijo.

-Jaken te entregara unos documentos que necesito se expediten a la brevedad –exigió Sesshomaru hastiado y dando por concluida su reunión.

-Se hará como usted lo ordene –musito la joven mujer, incorporándose de su lugar con rapidez le reverencio brevemente y tomando su portafolios abandono el lugar. Necesitaba contactar al abogado de Kondo Hashimoto para revisar algunos pormenores con la hija de este. Ya era hora de informarle a lo que tenía derecho, si su madre no había querido tomar posesión de aquello en su momento, con su deceso, abría la puerta para que su única descendiente lo hiciera. Ella se encargaría de que el designio del difunto sultán se cumpliera.

Sesshomaru tomo la carpeta blanca en su escritorio, hojeándola. Su atención se centró sobre un documento en específico que la abogada no poseía, aunque fuera difuso lo utilizaría como un arma en su contra, una sonrisa calculadora se dejó entrever en sus labios. Nada podía salir mal, todo estaba listo. Cerro la carpeta de un golpe seco y la guardo nuevamente bajo llave. Checo la hora en su reloj contemplando que posiblemente la joven a esas horas ya no se encontraría en el palacio. Se encamino hacia la salida encaramándose en su deportivo para partir rumbo al conglomerado de empresas que aguardaban por el en la ajetreada ciudad.

Contrario a lo que pensaba el magnate, Rin había decidido permanecer en el palacio un poco más escuchando atenta todas las novedades que habían ocurrido desde su partida de la mansión de su padre, tomando una decisión.

-Asuka, escúchame por favor –solicito la azabache desde su lugar –debo hablar con el abogado de mi padre, estoy segura que el podrá darme la respuesta a todas las interrogantes que tengo –la pelinegra asintió –Necesito que lo localices y le pidas que me busque en la universidad –solicito Rin, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta –este lugar no es el más apropiado…y no dispongo de mucha libertad para buscarlo sin que…Sesshomaru Matsudaira se dé cuenta –asevero contrariada.

Asuka abrió sus ojos desconcertada –pero Rin… -la azabache negó a secas –y otra cosa más –musito, clavando su mirada seria sobre ella –ya no quiero… que…que me busquen…ni que vengan nuevamente a este lugar –asevero, cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Te has vuelto loca! Como piensas siquiera que nosotros te vamos a dejar ¡aquí!, ¡a tu suerte! – reclamo la pelinegra, negando repetidas veces. Rin abrió sus ojos decidida –entiendan que por ahora ustedes son la única familia que tengo, no quiero que algo malo les suceda –musito seria, tragando saliva con pesadez para no flaquear –por favor.

\- ¿Y que hay de tu madrastra y el señor Kotoe? –cuestiono Asuka inquieta.

-Tarde o temprano averiguare que es lo que traman –asevero Rin, segura de sí misma –pero ahora no es seguro que alguien más te vea aquí, platicando conmigo –musito, levantándose de su lugar y tomando de las manos a la joven frente a ella –Takashi corrió con suerte aquella vez, no me arriesgare exponiéndote a ti ni a los demás.

-Pero Rin! –rebatio Asuka.

-Dales mis cariños a todos por favor –solicito la joven bajo una sonrisa cándida –y diles que estoy bien –la pelinegra asintió no muy convencida al escuchar eso último.

–Ya es hora Rin –musito Kaede, vigilando desde la puerta. La azabache asintió, despidiéndose definitivamente de su amiga. El ama de llaves aguardo unos minutos mientras Rin desaparecía por el pasillo, y más tarde caminaba hacia el exterior del palacio en compañía de los usuales guardaespaldas.

-Por aquí niña –señalo Kaede tomando la mano de Asuka, emprendiendo ambas camino opuesto hacia la salida de los empleados –Ahora es seguro que puedas salir –Asuka agradeció con una reverencia suplicándole cuidar de Rin en todo momento, algo a lo que Kaede con gusto se comprometió.

Durante el camino hacia la universidad, Rin no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre el interés en común que pudieran tener su madrastra y Bankotsu. Ahora más que nunca podría asegurar que ese hombre nunca fue sincero, pero ¿Que podría tener ella que el desease?

Sachiko arribo presurosa a su oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave. Tomo su teléfono celular y procedió a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria.

El pitido replico un par de veces hasta que una voz familiar se escuchó –Ya lo sabe –anuncio la abogada con inquietud –necesitamos actuar de inmediato –solicito a la persona del otro lado del auricular, escuchando su respuesta –no queda mucho tiempo –comunico, asintiendo repetidas veces –bien, así lo hare –musito, terminando con la llamada.

La abogada aspiro con profundidad, definiendo mentalmente sus siguientes jugadas, aún tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar. Se instaló en su escritorio e inmediatamente se comunicó con el abogado de la familia Hashimoto –Buenos días Sr. Miyagi, habla Sachiko Nikatori –se presentó –represento a la firma Linklaters.

-Se perfectamente quienes son ustedes señorita–respondió Mioga serio.

Sachiko se sorprendió por la ruda clarificación –Entonces…

-Y también se el motivo por el cual está llamando –asevero el anciano.

-Bien, seré breve entonces, necesito hablar con la hija de la señora Midoriko Hashimoto, ¿sería posible agendar una cita en su oficina esta misma semana? –cuestiono la abogada interesada.

Mioga endureció su semblante –La señora Hashimoto fue bastante clara con su respuesta respecto a ese asunto, su decisión fue definitiva–enfatizo.

La abogada frunció el entrecejo –lo comprendo, mi padre fue quien dio seguimiento a esta enmienda, pero con su sensible deceso y el de ella, ahora la decisión corre por cuenta de su nueva benefactora –afirmo contrariada –es nuestro deber informarle.

-Que le hace pensar siquiera que esta vez será diferente? –cuestiono Mioga, reacio a cooperar.

Sachiko cerro sus ojos mortificada, no podía develarle que Sesshomaru andaba detrás de esas concesiones –Como abogada, esa cuestión es impersonal y se desistirá en la materia solo cuando su benefactora nos lo solicite –Mioga resoplo tentado a terminar con la llamada –usted mejor que nadie sabe sobre este proceso y cuan tedioso puede convertirse si no se le da la debida atención, por favor –solicito conciliadoramente.

El abogado suspiro con frustración meditabundo, pasando su mano repetidas veces sobre su calvicie. Aquello era como un deja vu –De acuerdo, me comunicare con usted en cuando tenga noticias –asevero imparcial.

-Agradezco su atención –correspondió la abogada, terminando ambos con la llamada.

Mioga coloco el auricular sobre la base del aparato, sentándose resignado sobre su viejo sillón en el despacho. Una fotografía vieja sobre uno de los marcos en la pared lo llevo a rememorar lo sucedido 25 años atrás.

El abogado había tenido un día bastante ajetreado y todo parecía indicar que terminaría hasta altas horas de la noche. Faltaban poco menos de 15 minutos para que diera la media noche y cuando se disponía a cerrar el despacho un ruido en la puerta trasera lo alerto.

Molesto ante la posible presencia de un ladrón, tomo el arma que guardaba y con sigilo se acercó hasta ubicar al intruso entre la oscuridad. Aspiro con suficiencia llenándose de valor para encarar al agresor y cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo que realmente jamás espero. Una joven de alrededor de 30 años yacía sobre el piso inconsciente.

Por su aspecto sucio y desarreglado, intuía que llevaba ya varios días deambulado por la calle. Con cuidado la levanto, acomodándola sobre uno de los sillones, debatiéndose entre ayudarle o el denunciar su proceder. Sus rasgos y facciones no eran muy comunes –¿Y si provenía del extranjero? Tal vez la asaltaron –se dijo, evaluando sus ropajes, pero lo descarto de inmediato. La ropa de la joven era bastante simple y común, cualquiera aseguraría que hasta de segunda mano –¿Estaría huyendo? –se cuestionó, evaluándola. La joven sollozo, musitando algo incomprensible en un dialecto que él no conocía.

Mioga se rasco la cabeza indeciso, segundos después marco un número y en cuestión de minutos la persona que esperaba arribo.

\- ¿Donde la encontraste? –cuestiono Kondo Hashimoto a su lado –entro por la puerta de atrás –señalo Mioga, acercándose un poco más –¿a qué esperas? –cuestiono impaciente, mirándolo con obviedad –¡vamos, revísala!

Kondo le sonrió tomando su maletín –No soy médico –puntualizo sacando un poco de algodón, gasas y alcohol para limpiarle las heridas.

-Eso también lo sé –musito Mioga, contrariado –pero la sangre…mi temor…ya sabes…

El otro hombre solo se mofo a sus expensas –claro… ¿porque no llamaste mejor a un especialista? –cuestiono Kondo, limpiando con cuidado las heridas de la joven.

-No me parece que sea de por aquí –señalo el abogado, tomando asiento sobre otro sillón de cerca.

Kondo termino de limpiar el rostro de la joven, quedando cautivado por su belleza –puede que tengas razón – susurro detallándola.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el olor pareció inundar el ambiente despertando de su letargo a la joven.

-Despertó –señalo Kondo sorprendido, suspendiendo todo contacto con ella.

La azabache froto su frente mareada, retrocediendo inmediatamente asustada –Tranquila –susurro Kondo, con las manos en alto para darle confianza. Mioga retrocedió entendiendo la situación –Solo te estábamos ayudando –aclaro nuevamente el hombre frente a ella - ¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestiono con una cálida sonrisa.

La joven parecía no entender la lengua en la que hablaban, o eso creía, ya que solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa, deambulando su mirada hacia todas partes. El joven pareció entender su dilema –Kondo –enfatizo, tocándose el pecho.

La azabache parpadeo repetidas veces, desconfiada. Sin embargo, el joven no se dio por vencido y repitió su acción. Al cabo de algunos minutos, la jovencita pareció comprender que no le harían daño correspondiendo a su gesto –Mi..Midoriko.

Mioga y Kondo se sorprendieron cuando escucharon el timbre de su voz.

El abogado volvió en si cuando el sonido del teléfono replico por segunda vez en la oficina –Miyagi –respondió, prestando atención a su siguiente cita del día.

Lejos de ahí, un joven moreno maldecía una y otra vez a su némesis, curando las heridas que este le había propinado. Su labio partido ardía, pero no más que la terrible humillación a la que había sido sometido su orgullo. Si su padre viviera, seguramente lo habría mandado azotar por manchar de semejante manera su dinastía.

Bankotsu gruño furibundo, decidido a cobrarle con sangre al responsable. Nunca imagino que tuviera semejante fuerza, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que con unos golpes lo iba a amedrentar. Limpio con su lengua un nuevo brote de sangre, contemplando cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos.

Ahora que Rin se encontraba bajo la custodia absoluta del magnate, las cosas se complicaban. Ya no podría acercarse a ella tan fácilmente, la única vía existente era la negociación, pero no sabía que papel exactamente impartiría ella ahora para Matsudaira.

El moreno se levantó de su silla, enfocando sus irises aguamarina sobre el vasto complejo de edificios a la redonda. Sorbió un trago de whisky de mala gana, imaginando molesto todas las posibles implicaciones, desde el papel de _sierva_ al de _odalisca_. Apretó su puño con rabia, ninguna de ellas le gustaba.

Pero más le asqueaba la idea de que fuese esa última y si resultaba ser acertada, aquella no sería la primera vez que un hombre de esa desdeñable dinastía robaba el _derecho de honor_ a su familia.

Bankotsu fruncio el ceño con disgusto apretando con fuerza desmedida el vaso en sus manos –la historia no podía volver a repetirse –se dijo, aunque la sola idea de imaginarla entre sus sabanas solo hacía que el malestar en su estómago incrementara. Aquello mismo había vivido su padre años atrás y por aquello mismo fue que había perdido la cordura.

-Maldita _saqaliba_ –musito con desprecio el moreno, observando el escudo colgado sobre la pared de la dinastía Kotoe.

-Sigues suspirando por la muerta de hambre esa –musito con acidez Kagura, ingresando al estudio –No cabe duda que cada día te pareces más al perdedor de tu padre –escupió hastiada, acomodándose airosa sobre uno de los sillones al fondo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escucharle, mofándose –decirlo no cambiara el hecho de lo que eres, ni del vacío que durante todos esos años le dejo tu hermana y que tu como mujer nunca pudiste llenar.

Kagura gruño dolida ante su comentario –Callate! –mascullo, tensando la mandíbula –No me compares con la zorra esa!

Bankotsu le miro con insignificancia sin dejar del todo aquella mueca burlesca en su rostro, avanzo parsimonioso hasta ubicarse frente a ella –¿Cómo se siente vivir siempre a la sombra de alguien? –cuestiono el moreno, hundiendo el dedo en la llaga.

\- ¿Hmm? –rumio Bankotsu ante el silencio de la mujer mientras esta se levantaba furica, apretando con cólera el abanico en su palma –Recoger siempre sus sobras… –espeto despectivamente –ser plato de segunda mesa.

Sin soportar una humillación más Kagura intento cachetearlo, sin embargo, el moreno que ya estaba listo para aquella respuesta, detuvo el golpe –La verdad duele… ¿no es así? –cuestiono divertido, apretando con fuerza sus nudillos.

La mujer sollozo de dolor, sometiéndose poco a poco ante su fuerza –Ni siquiera sé lo que mi padre vio alguna vez en ti –escupió mirándole con desprecio, aventándola hacia el suelo. Kagura gimió derrotada, conteniendo su coraje.

-Mujer estúpida –espeto Bankotsu, tomándole del rostro con brusquedad –no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo –advirtió, ejerciendo presión sobre su mentón.

-No sé a qué te refieres! –asevero la castaña quejándose, sujetando su brazo al del pelinegro para aminorar la fuerza de su agarre.

-Lo sabes! –asevero iracundo, halándole el cabello. Kagura cerro sus ojos ante el dolor –Habérsela entregado al malnacido de Matsudaira para traicionarme fue la estupidez más grande que has hecho –asevero, acercándola aún más a su rostro –La muerte de mi padre no te ha favorecido como pensabas ¿o sí?

La castaña abrió sus orbes escarlatas, atenta –Solo espero que no hayas sido lo bastante estúpida como para haberle entregado las cartas del general perro –mascullo halando su cabello con mayor fuerza. Kagura sollozo de dolor negando repetidas veces hasta que consiguió que Bankotsu la liberara de su prisión.

El hombre resoplo hastiado, levantándose de su lugar mientras la mujer yacía sobre el suelo adolorida–Maldita seas Midoriko…–sollozo Kagura, apretando su abanico con fuerza –Ni siquiera muerta dejas de atormentarme…Juro que me cobrare… cada golpe… con la malnacida…de tu bastarda –sentencio hastiada, mirando la espalda ancha del moreno.

Bankotsu resoplo decidido, marcando un numero en su celular –Contáctenlo, quiero las condiciones y su precio –ordeno, colgando de inmediato la llamada. Debía obtenerla a como diera lugar, Rin no escaparía tan fácil de sus manos esta vez.

Continuara...

Hola Chicas(os)

Aqui esta el capitulo 7 de La Consorte! Una enorme disculpa por la demora, mis actividades diarias no me han dado tregua esta vez, la mala noticia es que ya no he podido avanzarle a los siguientes capitulos como habia pensado asi que los ire escribiendo conforme el tiempo me lo permita, mis actualizaciones posiblemente se demoraran un poquitin mas, pero no se me desesperen, aqui seguire.

Bien, entrando en materia del capitulo, hemos visto masomenos por donde tira la jugada de Sesshomaru solo que como el depredador astuto que es no nos revela aun su mano completa de poker y prefiere guardarse un par de sorpresas para mas adelante, o sera que el sorprendido sera el? Jejejejeje...y Sachiko... quiere llevar a cabo el ultimo designio del difunto sultan a como de lugar, pero parece ser que no es la primera vez q lo intentan segun vimos en la reaccion de Mioga... accedera Rin a entrevistarse con la astuta abogada? Ya lo veran XD!

En este capitulo se hizo mencion sobre algunas costumbres del medio oriente que el imperio otomano tenia sobre todas aquellas mujeres que vivian bajo su dominio. El derecho de honor se conocia como aquel que solo ejercian los soberanos o gobernantes sobre las mujeres de su nacion que se catalogaban como "doncellas" o "virtuosas-virgenes".

"Saqaliba" - sierva o esclava.

"Odalisca" - termino que se le concedia a aquellas mujeres en un harem que desarrollaban talentos en las artes como la musica, danza, poesia, dibujo, canto, etc. y no solo eran entrenadas para complacer sexualmente a sus anfitriones.

"Hanim" - termino que se le concedia a aquellas mujeres que nacen de la union entre un soberano y una mujer que no pertenence al linaje de sucesion de sangre azul o real.

Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se animaron a dejar un comentario y mensajito privado, tambien a todos aquellos que han agregado esta su historia a sus favoritos, me hace sumamente feliz que sea de su agrado, tratare de no demorar mucho con la edicion de los siguientes capitulos. Me despido deseandoles un excelente inicio de semana y con un abrazo enorme para todos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


End file.
